Legends of the Super Saiyan and Demi-Saiyan
by Poke Ball Z Online
Summary: This is my version of Dragon Ball Z and a mix of DBGT and DBS, I will be recovering many villains who had the potential to be Z-Fighters and restoring the Saiyan Race, I will not just let the humans be filler characters and I won't make Goku be the one to kill all of the villains. Enjoy! This is my first fan fiction, so feel free to R/R! INCOMPLETE
1. Death of a Hero

I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT; this is just a fan fiction.

The spaceship hurtled towards the green and blue sphere known as Earth. Inside was a powerful Saiyan warrior with hair as spiky as a porcupine; he had just one thing on his mind:

"Kakarrot." Raditz whispered, "I need to get you for our war against Frieza."

The spaceship hit Earth with the force of a meteorite, creating an impact crater around two feet deep and out from it stepped the tall, long-haired Saiyan, on his right eye, he wore what looked like one half of some green, technical glasses, created by the Tuffles to read power levels. As he was scanning, he came across quite a high reading.

"408?" Raditz asked, "Kakarrot?" he then flew of in the direction of the power level and encountered a certain green-skinned individual garbed with a turban and weighted clothes.

Piccolo smirked, it was an evil smirk that annoyingly reminded Raditz of Frieza "You seem strong," he smiled while cracking his knuckles and throwing off his weights, "Do you mind being my warm up for Goku?"

Piccolo grumbled, "Oh what does it matter!" Piccolo suddenly cheered up, "no one in the world is stronger than me and after I've dealt with you, I can do the same to Goku!"

The Demon King fired one of his signature attacks at the spiky-haired, armoured stranger: the Explosive Demon Wave, but Raditz came out of the attack completely unaffected and with the same evil smirk he had told Piccolo about.

"So," Raditz grinned, "you want to fight? Because it's your funeral, I guess I could warm up a little before finding Kakarrot."

Then, at faster speeds than Piccolo could fathom, Raditz drove his elbow into the evil Namekian's stomach, causing Piccolo to cry in pain and cough up green blood.

" _He's so fast!"_ Piccolo thought, " _if only I could take advantage of his pride. Hang on, that's it!"_

"Oh, so have you run out of power already, Piccolo." Raditz said confidently to his foe, "that's a shame, I'd hoped you could entertain me more." He started walking forward to finish off the Namekian, but before he could, Piccolo gave a proposition

"Wait," Piccolo yelled desperately, "if you're so confident in yourself, take one of my attacks without dodging!"

The longhaired Saiyan smirked "I've already done that with your Explosive Demon Wave, why would I need to do that with any of your other attacks to prove my superiority?"

Raditz then kicked Piccolo in the face, enjoying the pain the Namekian was in.

Kame House

The former Dragon Ball Gang were in a joyful reunion when their most powerful member sensed two formidable kis battling it out for supremacy, this fighter had crazily spiked hair that jutted out from all directions and an orange gi that had the Japanese symbol for turtle on it.

Noticing his best friend's alert face, Krillin, a short, bald monk with six dots on his forehead spoke up.

"What is it Goku?" Krillin asked

Sweat dropped from Goku's forehead as he detected the two opponent's ki signatures. One was definitely Piccolo, but the other was something much more powerful, Goku could feel Piccolo's ki draining away by the minute.

"I feel something really powerful, more powerful than anything I've faced before," the tailless Saiyan remarked, "whoever he is, he's fighting Piccolo and he's tearing him apart."

Krillin rolled his eyes "So, shouldn't we let them?" he questioned, already knowing the answer "I mean, Piccolo is our enemy after all."

Goku glared at Krillin "If we do," he replied "Piccolo could be killed and if Piccolo dies, so will Kami and then the Dragon Balls will cease to exist which means that if this newcomer is an enemy and he starts killing people, we won't be able to wish them back. For once, I guess I'm teaming up with Piccolo."

Krillin grinned happily; it had been a while since he had been fighting someone "Alright buddy," he grinned, "whatever you're doing, I guess Roshi and I are in."

"No Krillin," Goku said seriously, "this power is far beyond you, to be honest, it's even beyond Piccolo and I. At least if I die, the Dragon Balls will be able to wish me back. However, you and Roshi have already been wished back and since Shenron can't wish people back twice, if you or Roshi die, you're gone for good this time."

"I see," Krillin sighed and frowned as his best friend called down his Flying Nimbus, the magical yellow cloud that was a testament to the Saiyan's purity of heart "good luck, old friend!"

"Thanks!" Goku smiled "take care of Gohan for me Krillin!"

Once Goku flew off, Krillin was joined outside by an old man with sunglasses with a surprising amount of martial arts under his belt who was Goku and Krillin's former mentor: Master Roshi, a blue-haired scientist who was one of Goku's closest friends in his searches for the Dragon Balls: Bulma and a four-year old child who showed the same potential as Goku once had: Son Gohan.

"Where'd Goku go?" Bulma asked while cradling Gohan in her arms.

Krillin smirked "What he's always been doing, Bulma," he said "fighting."

"Wow," Bulma said sarcastically "just leave Gohan here, Goku, you aren't going to be that great a father. Maybe you will be at protecting them, but not for actually being there for them."

As soon as Bulma spoke, the traditionally garbed toddler began to cry loudly.

Back in the mountainous areas

Piccolo stood panting and bleeding, helpless before the powerful Saiyan in front of him. He couldn't believe that the being in front of him could be this powerful. His arm and both of his antennas had been torn off.

" _Guess this is it,"_ Piccolo thought as the last of his pride was shattered _"I'll never be able to kill Goku and avenge you. Father, I'm sorry."_

Raditz began to slowly walk towards him, ready for the finishing blow when suddenly, his scouter beeped.

"416?" Raditz asked himself "Kakarrot?"

Piccolo tried to take advantage of the opportunity to begin to gather up yellowish ki in his hand for his new, most powerful attack: The Special Beam Cannon. This ki attack wasn't like the Kamehameha or the Explosive Demon Wave; it didn't blow things to pieces but instead pierced through the opponent with a thin beam of ki

" _It's too bad,"_ The Namek thought _"I was hoping to use this to kill Goku."_

However, before he could fully charge the attack, Raditz flew forward and punched Piccolo in the gut, interrupting his focus and dispersing his ki.

"As much as I'd like to stay around and play with you, Piccolo," Raditz grinned "I have other things to do. He then flew off towards Goku's ki signature.

Raditz was quite annoyed, to say the least, even for a low class Saiyan such as Kakarrot; the human race should have been destroyed within a few days and the fact that he could see children laughing and playing around annoyed him greatly.

"God damn it Kakarrot!" Raditz yelled in frustration, "all you had to do was exterminate the planet! Even for a low-class, it should be easy! Even a low-class doesn't have a power level of 416. Why, you're barely even stronger than that demon king or so he says!"

Raditz continued his rant until he flew right into a stranger riding a yellow cloud in the sky. However, this particular stranger looked very familiar. His spiky hairstyle was a dead giveaway. However, that was the only thing he had in common with Raditz's father, he was wearing an orange gi with some sort of oriental symbol on it and his eyes were full of light and purity. Part of Raditz wanted to call Kakarrot an idiot, but the other part wanted to hug him, to be reunited with him. Suppressing this pathetic emotion, there was a deep silence between the two before Raditz spoke up.

"Kakarrot!" he yelled, "Why haven't you carried out the orders of the Saiyans? Why have you chosen to spare Earth?"

Goku was confused, to say the least "Kakarrot? Saiyan?" He said in confusion "look, I don't know who you're talking about buddy but I think you've got the wrong person so why don't you just settle down peacefully." Goku knew that the armoured stranger was beyond his own strength so he tried a diplomatic approach.

However, Raditz actually laughed "Ha," he smirked "you can drop the naïve act now, Kakarrot, I know it's you."

Goku sighed "Alright, I don't understand a thing you're saying so why don't you just tell me about your life and I'll tell you about mine."

Raditz gasped, "Are you serious, Kakarrot?" he said in disbelief, "you can't possibly have forgotten who you are, you are a Saiyan, the most powerful warrior in the universe! Saiyans kill millions of people and sell their planets to the Galactic Trade Organisation, I'm your older brother, Kakarrot and my name is Raditz!"

Goku thought for a bit, he used to have a tail, just like Raditz did now and remembered hitting his head very hard when he was a baby. He remembered that he didn't remember his life before a certain age so he accepted that this 'Saiyan' as Raditz called it were even worse than Piccolo and on thinking of what he could have become, he became enraged "I guess you've come to finish the job since I haven't then," he said bitterly "well, these people are my friends and I won't let you hurt them! Solar Flare!"

The noble warrior closed his eyes and blasted a short burst of ki forward from him, temporarily blinding Raditz and allowing Goku to grab his tail, leaving him paralysed.

"Damn it, Kakarrot!" Raditz yelled, "How did you know that a Saiyan's tail is his weakness?"

"Because I had the same weakness once." Goku replied, "the only reason I've accepted that I'm one of these Saiyans is because of unusual things that set me apart from humans, I used to have a tail, I love battling strong opponents and no one in the world can eat more than me. Are those traits usual in Saiyans?"

Raditz nodded "Yes, now that you mention it," he smiled "but how did you forget your mission?"

Goku thought, "I think, the first thing in life I can remember is having my head on stone, I was in a lot of pain, but then this really nice man came and looked after me, his name was Grandpa Gohan and he loved me like a father but then…" he looked downtrodden "he met a monster on the night of a full moon and he died."

Raditz wanted to speak up, but he avoided pressing the point further. After all, he didn't want his brother to know that he had been the one responsible for his foster grandfather's death so he decided to get to the point.

"Kakarrot," he said with seriousness "the Saiyans have been driven to the point of extinction by an evil tyrant called Frieza, the reason I came here was not to destroy your world since you have failed in your mission, but to recruit you to help kill him. I understand that you don't trust me because of what us Saiyans have done in the past, but it was Frieza who made us do all these things and after we served him like puppies, he destroyed our home. Our father died trying to kill Frieza."

Goku was saddened due to his father failing to kill Frieza, but he made up his mind.

"OK," the pure Saiyan nodded "I'll help you."

Raditz shook his head "Sorry Kakarrot," he said solemnly, "but Frieza is far beyond your or my level of power and that's just in his first form. I've heard rumours that he can conceal his power by transforming."

Goku wasn't bothered "OK!" he smiled, "then I'll just have to get even stronger than I am now!"

Raditz sighed "Don't bother, Kakarrot," he sighed "your power is pitiful, even for a low-class Saiyan and that's how it will be for the rest of your life."

Goku was enraged "Hey!" he yelled, "there are other things you need besides power, you know. Even if I was weak before, if there's one thing I've learned on Earth, it's that even the weakest fighter can surpass the elite if they work hard enough!"

Raditz sighed, "I'm sorry Kakarrot, but the earthlings are wrong, just look at what happened when your father tried to fight Frieza, he's too strong for you to fight and that's never going to change."

"Then why did you come here in the first place!" Goku yelled angrily.

"I just wanted to see you again, brother," Raditz smiled "our father said that no matter what you did with this planet, he would always be proud of you."

Goku smiled a traditional Son smile, after all of his adventures; his brother had admitted he was proud of him.

"Thanks Raditz,," Goku smiled at his brother "now, do you want to-"

 _"Special Beam Cannon!"_

Raditz barely had time to blink before the yellow, piercing beam drilled through Goku's heart and he fell to the ground, releasing his hold on Raditz's tail.

"Kakarrot!" Raditz yelled in sorrow.

"Don't feel sorry for him," Piccolo grinned, "after all, you'll be joining him soon!"

"Why you ruthless, heartless, cowardly B*****D!" Raditz screamed, showing the same loyalty to his brother that his father showed to his friends.

Raditz began to charge up his ki and Piccolo knew he was heavily outmatched; the evil Namekian had taken away his Raditz's brother when he had just met him. He would make him pay with his life!


	2. A Saiyan's Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT; this is a fanfic.

For the second time in his life, Piccolo felt fear, he knew that he might have been able to kill a relaxed Raditz, but against a heavily enraged one, he stood no chance. Panicking, the Namekian flew into the air. However, Raditz phased in front of him and smashed his head with a jolt haymaker, the power and force behind the blow sent the Namekian flying back to Earth and knocking him unconscious. He then began charging a purplish energy wave in his hands.

"This is for Kakarrot!" the vengeful Saiyan yelled "Saturday-."

"Raditz, stop!"

Raditz recognised the voice, it sounded like…

"Kakarrot?" Raditz questioned, wondering if he was hearing things or not.

"Yes, it's me." Goku answered "Raditz, I know this is going to sound crazy, but could you please let Piccolo go?"

Raditz was surprised "Are you insane, Kakarrot?" he yelled, "I need to finish this fool to avenge you!"

"There's one problem," Goku replied "I can come back to life with mystical wish spheres called the Dragon Balls, but Piccolo needs to be alive for me to utilise them so can you put your pride away for a second and spare him?"

Raditz sighed "Fine," Raditz sighed, "I trust you because you've been on this planet far longer than I have."

"Two more things," Goku said while telepathing his brother with the help of Kami "One, can you tell my friends what happened to me, I know it's going to be hard and two, you may find this hard to believe, but in one year, your Saiyan friends are coming to Earth and they're not as merciful as you. Raditz, I know you think that the elite remain the elite and the third-class remain the third class, but remember what I told you: even the lowest born can surpass the elite if they work hard enough."

Raditz was shocked "No Kakarrot, you don't understand," he said with fear "my 'friends' are monsters! They actually think killing is fun and they'll kill me along with the whole Earth!"

"Well," Goku said "can you please fight them off then and don't wish me back until they're here? Kami's offered to make me do special training with someone called King Kai."

Raditz's eyes widened _"To be trained with a Kai is like becoming a god!"_ He thought with a mix of jealousy and admiration for his brother. His thoughts then wandered back to Goku's requests

" _Now,"_ he thought, _"to find Kakarrot's friends."_

As if to answer Raditz's question, a helicopter became coming down from the sky, bearing the power levels 2, 5, 139 and 206.

" _Well,"_ Raditz thought, _"That was easy enough."_

Out of the helicopter jumped a bald-headed monk, an old man with sunglasses, a beautiful blue-haired woman and a young boy wearing oriental clothes with a weird red-starred orange ball on his red hat. However, what surprised Raditz was the fact that the boy had a tail.

Raditz cleared his throat, getting ready to speak.

"Are you the human friends of Kaka- I mean, Goku?" Raditz asked

Krillin and Roshi were petrified by the Saiyan's ki energy and Bulma was scared of how tall and threatening he was. However, Gohan, completely naïve to the potent danger Raditz could be, simply smiled and responded.

"Yes we are," he smiled innocently and happily "I'm his son and my name's Gohan, these are my friends, Krillin, Roshi and Bulma!"

"Gohan!" Krillin whined, "what if this guy killed Goku and wants to kill us as well! After all, we can't sense his ki anymore!"

"What!" Bulma yelled, "How long have you and Roshi not been able to sense him?

"H-He just vanished a few minutes ago," Krillin stuttered, "I didn't tell you because I thought he might still be alive and I didn't want to make you guys worried!"

"Oh yeah, I've dealt with a demon king wanting to kill Yamcha and him killing you and Roshi, do you really think I can't deal with Goku dying?" Bulma asked rhetorically

Raditz sighed "Shut up!" he yelled, this got their attention "Kaka- I mean Goku has indeed been killed in battle!"

At this, Gohan began crying, "You're lying," he screamed "my daddy's the strongest in the world, he can't die!"

"And what's your story," Krillin said with a bitter distrust in his mouth, "did you kill him!"

Raditz sighed "No," he replied, knowing that since the Saiyans were coming, the last thing they should be doing was fighting each other. At this, his tail uncurled from his behind and surprised everyone.

"Y-you have a tail," Bulma said with fear in her voice, as she knew what would happen if the full moon was out, "just like Goku used to have!"

"Why are you so surprised," Raditz asked, "I'm Raditz, Goku's brother. Why would I kill my own brother?"

Krillin looked slightly nervous now "O-OK," he stammered, "if you didn't kill him, then who did?"

Raditz folded his arms and became enraged at the memory "Piccolo," he said through gritted teeth "we were getting reacquainted with each other, then that bastardly demon shot some sort of new attack through his heart while he was off guard!"

At this, everyone was in an emotional pain, Krillin and Roshi were crying on each other's shoulders and Bulma was trying in vain to try and contain Gohan, who was screaming and calling Raditz a liar. However, the demi-Saiyan soon broke out of the bluenette's arms, being very angry.

"You don't even care about your own brother!" Gohan yelled to his uncle's emotionless face, "you're a liar!"

Eventually, Raditz's scouter began to bleep wildly about the demi-Saiyan's power level.

"436, 872, 1,308!" Raditz exclaimed in a shocked voice as Gohan's power grew above his own "Incredible for a Saiyan child!"

However, eventually Raditz's nephew's power level fell back to normal as he calmed down. However, to say the least, Raditz, Krillin and Roshi were shocked.

"D-did you feel that!" Krillin exclaimed in alarm "Gohan's power level just surpassed this Raditz guy for a second!

"I felt it," Roshi answered, "if that's how powerful Gohan is now, he may very well surpass his father!"

However, Raditz was quite confused.

"Wait," he asked, "are you telling me that you guys can sense combat power without the use of a scouter?"

"If a scouter is the half of good looking, technological glasses on your head then yes, we've never needed anything like that," Krillin answered "ki flows all around us, if you can gain the ability to sense ki, then you can detect how strong an opponent is just by feeling how much ki energy they have."

Raditz nodded his head "That's very interesting," he said bemusedly "can you show me how to do it?"

Krillin shrugged "I don't know how to teach you," he said, sad that he was unable to help his new friend, "you'd probably have to get Roshi here to teach you, but he has certain… _requirements._ "

"Oh come on, Krillin," the old man whined "this man here is as good looking as Goku, so he must have some sort of cute lady friend…" he winked at Raditz through his sunglasses, but Raditz's scouter gave him X-ray vision so he was able to catch the innuendo."

"Would you shut up you old pervert!" Raditz yelled angrily "I don't have a girlfriend because I'm an alien and my whole race apart from two others and I are dead!"

The last part was very confronting for the Z-Fighters there.

"Wait," deduced Bulma "if you're an alien and you're Goku's brother, then that means…"

"Goku's an alien?" Krillin questioned in surprise.

"Well," Bulma continued "I guess that explains the tail, and the fact that he transforms into a giant ape when the full moon's out."

"That is correct," Raditz answered, "our race is the Saiyans and we are the most powerful race in the universe!"

"Uh," Krillin whined "don't you think that's a bit egotistical. I mean, anyone can become the best if they push themselves."

"If you think I'm egotistical," Raditz answered, "you should meet my aquaitance, Vegeta. You see, the Saiyans are a brutal warrior race, known for destroying and pillaging worlds, but Vegeta and his ally Nappa rarely take me on any of their missions because I'm too weak and when they do, I have to kill innocent people because Vegeta and Nappa will slaughter me if I don't. Speaking of Vegeta and Nappa, your friend Goku just telepathically spoke to me and he says not to revive him with the Dragon Balls until they here, but that was the reason he told me to spare Piccolo and I haven't the foggiest idea of what he's talking about."

"As evil as Piccolo is, he is actually the evil half of Earth's god Kami," Krillin explained, "Kami created the Dragon Balls and since he and Piccolo share the same soul, if you killed Piccolo, Kami would also die and the Dragon Balls with him."

"Right," Raditz sighed "but I still don't have a good idea of why I shouldn't send Piccolo's sorry soul to hell or wherever evildoers go when they die.

"Well," Bulma explained, "the Dragon Balls have incredible wish granting abilities. If you collect all seven of them, you get to summon a mystical dragon that can grant you any wish. However, we mainly use them for reviving people, however, there's a limitation to this rule: you can't revive people more than once," she gestured to Roshi and Krillin, "so it's a good thing that Goku hasn't died yet, otherwise we could be in trouble. By the way, how did your entire race die?"

However, Bulma struck one of Raditz's nerves and his face became contorted with pure rage as he thought about Frieza.

"I don't really want to talk about it!" Raditz said angrily "can you leave me alone for a bit?"

Everyone was taken aback by Raditz's aggressive voice and there was a bit of silence before Krillin spoke up.

"Right," he said awkwardly "I get it, it's too close a subject, don't worry, I understand buddy."

He then walked towards Raditz and patted him on the back, comforting him a bit.

" _Special Beam Cannon!"_

It was Piccolo again, aiming to pierce Raditz's heart for humiliating him. However, Raditz's reflexes and alertiveness ensured the Special Beam Cannon just missed the Saiyan's heart. However, the Namekian tyrant's drill-like attack still pierced Raditz's left lung. Raditz cursed in anger at the cowardice of the attack and started coughing up blood. To everyone's shock, anger and disbelief at Piccolo, Goku's brother fell to the ground, unconscious, in a critical condition, barely breathing and bleeding, but alive.

Piccolo cursed at his attack's inaccuracy and at his adversary's reflexes, but continued.

"Alright, I'll make this quick and simple," the tyrant said in a calm manner while pointing at the quivering Gohan and grinning "I felt Goku's son's ki while I was unconscious, give him to me and maybe I'll let you live today."

"Yeah," Krillin yelled in a harsh voice "you'll let us live **today,** what's the point of that if you're going to kill us tomorrow, what do you want with Gohan?"

"I want to make him into a weapon," Piccolo grinned, "you know the old saying, if you can't beat them, make them join your side!"

However, Gohan had snapped out of his fear, he quivered angrily and began to release his hidden power."

"You...killed…my…daddy!" Gohan screamed in rage, he rapidly began to power up before charging at the evil Namekian, "I'll never forgive you for this!"

Gohan charged at a speed that was easily faster and stronger than any blow Raditz had inflicted in his life. With tears in his eyes, he slammed into Piccolo with all off his power, sending the Namekian flying through a rock formation and knocking him out for the third time that day. After this, Gohan's personality returned to that of a scared four-year old boy and his power level fell back to two.

"Alright everyone!" Krillin exclaimed while taking leadership of the Z-Fighters "we need to get Raditz to Korin's Tower for a Senzu Bean before it's too late. Everyone on the helicopter now before Piccolo wakes up!"

Bulma went to grab the crying Gohan and Krillin shrugged Raditz over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. Then, the Z-Fighters hopped on a helicopter and made a hasty retreat to the tower of the hermit cat.

Meanwhile, in Raditz's dream

Raditz was reliving a past event of his life. He kept on asking himself _"Why do I feel so friendly to Kakarrot? I should have destroyed him and this pathetic planet when I had the chance!"_

His queries were answered when his young self began talking to his father, the person Raditz had idolised for all of his life. His hairstyle was directly identical to Kakarrot's, he had a long facial scar that an enemy had inflicted in battle and he wore green, Saiyan armour that could withstand many blows. As far as he could tell, this was their Saiyan home, a home peppered with weapons and armour. It took a while for Raditz to realise it, but he realised his younger self was crying and his father was trying to comfort him.

"Papa," he cried while yelling through his tears "I got bullied today, everyone was saying that with a power level of only a hundred, I don't deserve to be a Saiyan."

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Bardock replied in protest while he hugged his son, "and don't let them get to you either, a crying Saiyan is twice as likely to get bullied," he then thought of a way to get his son to take his mind off what he was felling, "your brother Kakarrot was born today, do you wanna come and meet him?"

Raditz smiled at his father. It was a smile that was almost forbidden in Saiyan culture, but Bardock didn't mind at all.

"OK," the maned Saiyan smiled "let's go, papa!"

Bardock was able to fly at high speeds even with Raditz on his back, then, he finally reached the Saiyan hospital.

"Papa?" Raditz asked his father.

"Yes Raditz?" Bardock responded.

"Why are you so kind to me? Most of our race love to hurt our children, they say it'll toughen them up and give them zenkai boosts. Even in our school, my classmates come to school with bruises, cuts and bleeding wounds and when we show mercy, we're beaten almost to the point of near death. Why do you and mother show so much mercy?"

The full-blooded Saiyan pondered his six-year old child's question for a few seconds before coming up with an answer.

"I don't know, I guess your mother's softness rubbed off on me. All I can say is that before I met her, I was pretty much your average Saiyan. I was bloodthirsty, only caring about the thrill of combat with my friends backing me up. However, your mother Gine was completely different. Despite the wars we were in, she cared about all of us as deeply as her own children," the warrior's fists then became clenched with anger "and after all she'd done for us, me and my comrades were the only ones thankful. Everyone else just laughed her off as a weak excuse for a Saiyan. Eventually, I began to develop a relationship with her and no, son. I don't mean the relationships they talk about to you in class. Ever since I met her, I didn't just want her for reproductional purposes because I," the great Saiyan sighed for a few moments as if he was searching for the right words, "I **loved** her, Raditz, I truly loved her for everything she was. Her loyalty, her bravery and her will and that was what changed me. Feeling the Saiyan need to protect, I treated Tora, Shugesh, Fasha and Borgos like an extended family. By the way, Tora's now Kakarrot's godfather."

They finally reached the hospital room where Saiyan babies were kept and sitting next to a crying, helpless Bardock-hair styled baby. Like the caring mother she was, was Gine, her short brown hair breezing and her caring eyes protectively on Kakarrot.

"Hi, Bardock," she smiled at her love.

"Hey, Gine," Bardock replied and smiled "how's Kakarrot doing?"

"He's doing great," Gine smiled before pecking Bardock on the cheek "he only has a power level of two, though."

"Ah, screw power levels," Bardock said nonchalantly "I'm just happy to have another son. Welcome to the family, Kakarrot!"

He smiled and patted the fragile infant's forehead in a gentle display that would have made King Vegeta throw up his lunch in disgust and made Raditz smile in bliss

Later that day

"Hyaaah!" Raditz was training as hard as he could with the steel dummy in his home. The dummy was a humanoid alien, already peppered with dents from all the blows Bardock had given it when his worn-out father approached him.

"How's my powerful Saiyan warrior today?" Bardock asked his son.

"Great," Raditz smiled back, "papa, can you please help me with some homework?"

"Of course," Bardock answered, "what do you need help with, son?"

"Well, the Saiyan Academy gave us this task, they said we need to develop our own energy wave attack. You know, like your Final Spirit Cannon attack. Vegeta's already done it, he's come up with an energy wave called the Galick Gun and it's so impressive that even his father started using it."

"Well first, let's stop thinking about Vegeta and think about yourself. What do you like most?"

"Saturdays!" Saturday was known as Bardock's team's day off and it basically consisted of Tora, Fasha, Borgos and Shugesh coming over. Sometimes, Tora would bring his son Turles over as well and Raditz and Turles would have friendly hand-to-hand battles while the adults just sat back and chilled.

"OK, let's make Saturday the first part of your attack. Now, do you want it to be a wave attack, a ball attack or a beam attack."

"A wave attack. Your Final Spirit Cannon's an energy wave, Master Frieza's Death Beam is a beam attack and he uses it in very cowardly ways and he also loves using the Death Ball and the Supernova, both ball attacks to cowardly blow up planets. Plus, ball attacks take too long to charge up.

"OK," Bardock smiled at his son, he was very proud of him for choosing to use a wave of ki in honour of his bravery and not use his ki in cowardly ways. "The next question is, what sounds right to you, Saturday Wave, Saturday Cannon, Saturday Breaker, Saturday Crush-"

"That's it!" Raditz yelled "the Saturday Crush! Thanks for helping me come up with a name, papa, but I think I can do the rest by myself!"

"OK," Bardock smiled again, proud of his son "well, good luck son!"

The next day at the Saiyan Academy

"Kill Driver!" Raditz's best friend Turles created a fiery ring of ki with his hand, which he then threw into the metallic dummy that the students were using their new attacks on, it created a fiery mark on the dummy that was still burning.

"Very good, Turles," General Nappa congratulated the young Saiyan warrior on his achievements "next up, Raditz!"

Raditz stepped up, but as he did, he could feel the hostile glares and whispers coming his way.

"Pitiful excuse for a Saiyan!"

"He doesn't deserve to be here!"

Raditz smirked to himself; he had worked hard all night on his Saturday Crush attack and even managed to raise his power level up into the two hundred ranges.

He looked at his mentor Nappa, who nodded in approval and he then began forming a ball of ki in his right hand.

"Saturday Crush!" Raditz released all of his power on the metallic dummy and the purple energy wave slammed into it with a massive force. Raditz smirked, having expected to make a decent mark. However, to his utter surprise, he discovered he hadn't even made a dent in the metal dummy's defences. Suddenly, his training from last night caught up to him and he collapsed to the laughter of everyone around him.

"And let that be a lesson to all you low-classes out there!" Nappa yelled while still laughing away like everyone else, "no matter how much you train, you will never be stronger than the mighty first-class of the Saiyan race. Next up, Prince Vegeta!"

A huge roar went up for the Saiyan prince himself. He had Saiyan armour with the royal insignia on it and flaming black hair and he kicked the barely conscious Raditz out of the way like he was nothing.

"Out of my way, you pathetic, low-class trash!" Vegeta yelled loudly, "in fact, why are you even still in this world, you should just go kill yourself so you aren't a massive disappointment to the Saiyan race!"

Loud cries of "Burn!" and "wrecked!" went up around the room as Vegeta charged his Galick Gun attack, fired it and completely obliterated the metallic dummy with loud cheers going up around the room."

"OK," Nappa said with shock reminiscent in his voice as he was sure that even as a six-year old, Vegeta's power level was already 12,000, a power level higher than even his father, "well, that concludes our lesson, see you all tomorrow," he then turned to Raditz and grinned "I hope!"

With that, all of the six-year old Saiyans, even Turles ran at Raditz and beat him within an inch of his life, the beatdown finally ended when he landed to the floor unconscious after a vicious punch from Vegeta.

"Should we kill him, O mighty prince?" one of his classmates asked.

"Nah," Vegeta smirked with his prideful voice, "he should do that himself when he gets home!"

With that, everyone laughed and strutted home with pride.

Later that day

Beaten, bloody and bruised from the beating his classmates gave him, Raditz somehow returned back to his house. He was actually thinking of following Vegeta's advice but then he looked across the room to find Kakarrot, sleeping peacefully and innocently in a healing tank, his umbilical cord cut clean off, Raditz knew it would only be a few years before Kakarrot would be sent to the Saiyan Academy himself.

"Kakarrot," he said to his baby brother "what happened to me today, I don't ever want you to have to experience something like that."

He could have imagined it, but he thought he saw his brother smile.

"No matter what you become Kakarrot, I will always be your best friend, like papa and Tora, I don't care if you're the weakest Saiyan in existence, I'll be loyal to you to the very end, Kakarrot!"

Finally, after he finished his dream, he felt something with the texture of a bean in his mouth, he chewed and swallowed and felt himself regain his full strength upon awakening.

OK, so this was mainly a flashback chapter because in my first review, someone asked me why Raditz was so loyal to his family and I also wanted to show Raditz's backstory. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Disagreements

" _What the heck was that?"_ Raditz asked as he once again slipped into the realm of consciousness after chewing on the strange, bean substance in his mouth. Not only had he woken up, but, he had woken up completely painless, as if the scuffle with Piccolo had never even happened. Wait a second! He looked down at his chest and realised the only sign his lungs had been punctured at all was a hole in his armour. Furthermore, he could feel a significant zenkai boost of power push his power forward and to top it off, for a Saiyan, he was completely full! Also present were the friends of Kakarrot, staring at him with a look that he had never seen since the destruction of Planet Vegeta from anyone but his parents: concern. A white-furred, squinty-eyed, talking, and wise-looking cat sage finally answered his questions without him even having to speak them.

"That "thing" you just ate was called a Senzu Bean," the sage explained, "it offers healing and fullness in one, sweet package."

Raditz was astounded, but before he could even ask, the sage beat him to the point.

"Yes, Raditz," he smiled "I can read your mind, I wouldn't be much of a sage master if I couldn't. But where are my manners! My name is Korin and this is Karin Tower. After you were in a critical condition from your fight with Piccolo, Goku's friends brought you here and fed you one of the Senzu Beans, which revived you. I think it's safe to say that if it weren't for Goku's friends' help, you would be in the Other World now."

"Then you should have let me die," Raditz said suddenly and bitterly, "and sent me straight to hell, I can never forgive myself for what I've done, I'm a coward."

"Whoa, hang in there buddy," Krillin tried to comfort the conflicted Saiyan "you've been nothing but a good guy since you came here, you've befriended Goku and tried to fight Piccolo off!"

"Yeah," Raditz replied "but it's only because Kakarrot's my brother." He turned to Korin "Korin, if you can truly read my mind, you'll know I've killed millions of people because Nappa, Vegeta and Frieza would kill me if I didn't, I'm a coward for obeying them and not simply dying."

"Raditz," Korin tried to explain, "The very fact that you're regretting your life now means that you want to change. Your brother fought with honour and turned the very meaning of a Saiyan on it's head so this your chance to do it as well. Finally, don't forget that in your position, anyone would have done what you did in order to stay alive."

"OK," sighed Raditz, his violent outburst apparently stabilised, "but I can still never forgive myself, the pain of the alien races when my Oozaru lashed out and used a Chou Makouhou to destroy them will haunt me every day, got it!"

"OK," Korin replied, "I'm glad you've reached your resolve, you will begin training with Kami, the god of Earth tomorrow," he turned to Bulma "I suggest that you gather the old Dragon Ball Hunting gang, Raditz's scouter should suffice, but beware of Piccolo." Finally, he turned to Roshi, Krillin and Gohan, "you three will train alongside Raditz with Kami, especially you, Gohan due to your latent power."

"B-but I'm just a kid," Gohan whined "how am I meant to help fight. Plus, I have school!"

"Seriously!" Raditz glared at his nephew, "if my acquaintances destroy the planet, how are you meant to get your stupid education, boy!"

"Well," Krillin stated a lot more calmly, "if you're out in the open, Gohan, Piccolo will just try to kidnap you again and since Raditz will be training here, there'll be no one strong enough to protect you from him."

"Aww," the half-breed whined again, "but mum will be worried."

Bulma sighed, "I'll tell her," she replied "she'll understand because Goku was killed by Piccolo."

Bulma then went back to her helicopter and flew off, leaving Krillin, Roshi, Raditz and Karin alone.

"Right," said Karin "Raditz, Gohan, I think I might know how to give you a head start in the training!"

"How?" Raditz questioned, he knew that he would do anything to protect the world from those ungrateful, Saiyan bastards."

"The Ultra Divine Water," Korin replied ominously "it'll either unlock your hidden potential or if you have none, kill you. Fourteen people have tried to drink it, but only one lived to tell the tale, his name was Son Goku."

Raditz and Gohan gasped as the cat sage named their respective brother/father.

"So," Korin continued, "This got me thinking, maybe Goku survived because of his hidden potential as a Saiyan. Of course, if you decide not to take the risk and drink the Ultra Divine Water, then I won't make you."

Raditz raised his hand "I'll do it!" he exclaimed "either I'll die or become stronger than the Saiyans! Besides, if Kakarrot was able to survive this so-called "Ultra Divine Water" then I see no reason why I shouldn't either and even if I die, I'll die knowing I wasn't able to take out the Saiyans!"

"That suicidal attitude," Krillin remarked, "we gotta do something about that!"

"Alright," the maned Saiyan retorted gruffly to Korin "where is this so called 'Ultra Divine Water'"

Korin passed a kettle and a cup and laid them on the table. The kettle had the oriental symbol for 'god' on it and both the kettle and cup were pure white.

"Here," Korin instructed to Raditz, "the kettle is self-filling, be ready for intense pain."

Raditz poured water from the kettle into the cup; the water was an unnatural, purplish colour that gleamed in the sun. Raditz then gulped and drank the holy water down in a single gulp. He then immediately fell to the floor and began writhing in agony and screaming.

"Raditz!" Krillin yelled, "Are you alright?"

He tried to run forward to help his friend, but was stopped by Roshi.

"Keep away from him, Krillin," Roshi said grimly, "he's going through a lot of pain."

Suddenly, the maned Saiyan began crackling with electrical power, the brother of Goku screamed as he saw his life flash before his eyes. Being enrolled at the Saiyan Academy, watching his mother give birth to Kakarrot, seeing the carnage Vegeta and Nappa wreaked on innocent worlds under Lord Frieza's name…

However, after about half an hour later, Raditz stopped struggling and stood back up on two feet once more.

"Woah!" yelled Raditz "guess I won't need Kami to teach me how to sense energy after all! This is amazing! I can feel all of your individual energies!"

"Y-yeah," Krillin sweat dropped, "good for you Raditz!"

However, inside, the bald monk was a bit scared of how powerful Raditz had become, he was crackling with power and his ki was already twice as large as when he'd arrived on Earth. He looked over at Roshi and could see he had the same look in his eye.

"No," Raditz yelled while scanning his own ki to everyone's surprise "it's still not enough!"

Krillin and Roshi fell over anime style.

"Y-you mean," Krillin stuttered, "your Saiyan accomplices are even stronger than you are now?"

"Yes," the maned Saiyan sighed "I'm afraid so. Now, I don't know if you humans can survive the effects of the Ultra Divine Water so you shouldn't drink it or it'll kill you. However," he looked at Gohan, who was whimpering in return "No," he continued firmly "I can't risk killing Kakarrot's son just so he can get stronger because it remains unseen whether a half-Saiyan would be able to survive! Furthermore, Gohan's much weaker than Kakarrot so I shouldn't risk it!"

"But uncle!" Gohan whined, "I'm thirsty!"

"No, Gohan," Raditz put his foot down, "you aren't going through the pain that I just went through and that is final!"

"If you're so thirsty, Gohan," Karin said to the half-Saiyan, "then here."

He gave Gohan a flask of water that's contents looked like ordinary rainwater and Gohan happily began drinking it."

"Master Korin?" Raditz asked the wise cat sage "how do we get to Kami for him to train us?"

"Why, that's rather simple, actually," Korin replied, "all you need to do is fly up to a huge platform above this one, that's where Kami's Lookout is, the only way you used to be able to do it was to wield the Power Pole that your brother had, but you can just fly up there with Roshi, Krillin and Gohan now that it's already there."

"Got it!" Raditz smirked in anticipation and looked at Gohan, Krillin and Roshi, "well guys, it looks like we're training on Kami's Lookout!"

Gohan and Roshi both grabbed Raditz's hand and the four soared up to Kami's Lookout. The person who greeted them at the top was garbed in traditional clothes and had a smiling face with big, round eyes.

"So," Raditz asked the genie in front of him, "are you Kami?"

The genie shook his head "No," he answered, "Popo is Kami's servant."

"OK," Raditz answered while sweat dropping "then where are Kami and this 'Popo' fellow?"

"I'm Popo," the genie answered simply "but you can call me Mr Popo."

"OK then, 'Mr Popo'" Raditz continued his 'diplomatic,' speech "tell me where your master Kami is."

"Don't worry, Raditz," Kami said while coming out of his lookout "I'm right here."

Raditz gasped, as the figure in front of him looked a lot like an old Piccolo with wrinkly skin. However, he had the Ultra Divine Water's symbol on his robe.

"W-who are you?" Raditz asked "Piccolo's dad?"

The god chucked a bit, then righted himself "You may be serious, Raditz but you have the same amount of naivety as your brother. No, I am Kami, the god of Earth."

Raditz noticed his two friends bowing to the god.

"We are in your service, Kami." Roshi and Krillin bowed.

"Good," Kami replied, "as soon as your friends are here, we can start."

" _More humans?"_ thought Raditz.

As if on cue, four new fighters levitated onto the Lookout. The first was a three-eyed, bald headed man with a green sash and a white singlet; the second was a small, doll-like human who was around Krillin's height, the third was a long-haired human who was wearing the same gi as Goku and Krillin and the final warrior was someone with a striped orange and black robe and a katana sword.

As soon as the triclops and doll put down their passengers, the triclops walked up and introduced himself to Raditz and Gohan.

"It is an honor to meet Goku's brother and son," the triclops said in a friendly tone while shaking Raditz's hand, "I am Tenshinhan, but you can call me Tien for short. What are your names?"

"I'm Raditz." Raditz answered gruffly to Tien and the others at the lookout.

"Hello, pleased to meet you," Gohan responded in a friendlier tone "I'm Son Gohan!" he then bowed to Tien.

All of the Z-Fighters then introduced themselves. Chiaotzu was the name of the human doll and he was also Tien's best friend, Yamcha was the name of Roshi's student with the long hair and orange gi and Yajirobe was the samurai warrior with the striped robe and the katana sword.

"Alright!" Kami explained to the group that had been assembled, "as you may have heard from Bulma, Son Goku, one of Earth's greatest fighters has been killed by Piccolo."

Everyone's faces were saddened by this fact and Gohan even began to cry. However, Raditz cloaked his emotion entirely.

 _"In case anyone was wondering, we Saiyans don't like to show our emotions."_ Raditz thought emotionlessly in response to everyone looking at him.

"Son Goku has gone to train with someone called King Kai," Kami continued, "as such, he will not ask you to wish him back until the year ends. However, Goku has warned us that two very powerful Saiyan warriors will come to Earth in a year, seeking the Dragon Balls, so, for the remainder of the year, you will train with Popo and I."

"B-but what about me?" whimpered Gohan "I don't want to fight, all I want to do is become a scholar!"

"Fine," Raditz turned to his nephew "but answer me this, Gohan. How will you become a scholar if the Saiyans destroy your entire planet? Because that's what they'll do: they'll leave ashes behind and they'll burn this world to hell, they'll kill all of us and munch on our bones and they'll enjoy every minute of it!"

"Raditz, stop!" Tien shouted defiantly, "He doesn't want to know and he doesn't have to fight if he doesn't want to!"

"Do you have any idea how powerful these Saiyans are?" Raditz asked the humans, "The Saiyans are even more powerful than I am now, even with the Ultra Divine Water and he!" Raditz pointed at the scared four-year old "has loads of hidden power and could be the only chance we have!" he then turned to Gohan, "whether you like it or not, nephew," he explained to the young demi-Saiyan "you are part of this and you need to fight!"

"No, he doesn't!" Krillin argued defiantly "he's just a-"

"Just a kid?" Raditz finished "when he's angry, the boy has more power than Kakarrot or myself, while your human children are playing around, we Saiyan children are engaging in our first fights and getting our first kills. Heck, I wasn't even a quarter of Gohan's age when I was forced to transform into my Great Ape state by my accomplices to devastate people and had no control over it!"

"You know, Raditz," Krillin glared at Raditz with eyes of steel "at first, I thought you were a good person, you know, being Goku's brother, but now I see you're just a desperate person, I mean what warrior uses a kid? It's completely selfish!"

"Fine," Raditz retorted, "if none of you will listen, I'll take the boy and train him myself!" this shocked everyone.

"Stop it, Raditz," Yamcha yelled as Raditz picked up the now screaming toddler in his arms "if you do this, you're no better than Piccolo!"

"I've already done far worse things than Piccolo," Raditz said back "and I've had enough! Now's my chance to redeem myself, I wish you good luck on your training!"

He then flew off, taking the screaming toddler with him.

"We need to stop him!" yelled Krillin, he and Yamcha tried to fly forth, but were stopped by Kami grabbing them by the back of the gi.

"There is nothing we can do," Kami explained "Raditz is stronger than all of us combined and while his actions were bad, I sensed a good intent in them. Besides, would you rather Piccolo had Gohan? He will be well protected."

Krillin sighed, "I sure hope you're right."

Sorry, but there was no way that the good-hearted Kami and Z-Fighters would make Gohan train forcibly so Raditz had to step in and be a utilitarianist!

If you're wondering why I'm not letting Piccolo train Gohan, it's because Gohan was the main reason Piccolo turned good in the end and I want to keep him evil for a bit longer just to make things more interesting. That being said, he will eventually turn good, it'll just take a little longer than it did in canon.


	4. Training and Risks

Unfortunately, it is likely that this story will be on hiatus for a while because of schoolwork so please do not hate me for wanting to focus on my work.

To answer Moriik's question from before, this will take place during the events of canon so all three main DBZ villains will make an appearance.

Now, you may have noticed that I've changed GT to a mix of GT and Super, I've decided that Baby and the Shadow Dragons are the best villains in GT and that Goku Black and Zamasu are the best in Super, so I'll be using them plus maybe some other villains in Super as the show progresses.

The final thing is, that I want five movie villains in the story as well. Turles is central to Raditz's story so he'll be in it, but I need four others as well so I will be conducting a poll on that.

Without further ado, let's get on to the story!

The boy stood upright, he was now looking at his uncle, who had a cold face plastered on his head

He looked around; it was a desolate place, filled with desert as far as the eye could see. Immediately, his first instinct was to cry with tears and scream for his father and friends. However, his uncle yelled at him.

"I don't have time for this!" the Saiyan shouted at his nephew, "My accomplices will be here in a year. Son of Kakarrot, whether you like it or not, Saiyan blood runs through you, the blood of warriors."

"I don't want to fight!" Gohan screamed, "I just want to live a peaceful life, I want to go home! Everything was peaceful until you came, but now daddy's dead!"

Trying to get through to his nephew, Raditz told him a story.

"Has your father ever told you about his daddy?" he asked.

Gohan shook his head and responded, "He never had a daddy, but he did have a granddaddy that I was named after."

"Well," Raditz started the story "we Saiyans once had a planet called Vegeta, everything was peaceful there once we overcame our Tuffle oppressers. They used us as slaves, forcing us to do everything for them. However, after the threat of the Tuffles was gone, a new overlord came. His name is Frieza and he is a very ruthless and cruel person, even crueller than the Saiyans coming in one year will be. Frieza enslaved us, forcing all of us to do his dirty work for him. But that was by no means the worst thing he did. Fearing our increasing power, Frieza betrayed us, he sent his most loyal servants after my father and his friends and murdered most of them. However, my father survived and took on Frieza by himself. However he was no match for Frieza and he…"

Then, Gohan saw Raditz do something he never expected him to do: he _cried_. It was strange, the first impressions Gohan had of his uncle were an unemotional person who only enjoyed only the ruthlessness of combat. However, seeing Raditz cry made Gohan see him in a whole new light. His tears reflected off the sunlight and dropped onto the dry sand below, making it moist.

"He blew up our whole ****ing planet!" Raditz yelled, "He killed all of our friends, my father Bardock, my mother Gine, everyone except your daddy, the two Saiyans coming here in a year and I."

Gohan was sad. Sad that he had misjudged his uncle as a fighting sadist and sad that he had suffered such a horrible life of death and destruction that he'd only got a taste of. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around his uncle's waist and sobbed. Uncle and nephew crying in unison for their lost family members.

"I'm sorry," Gohan cried, "I had no idea how much you'd suffered and I understand why I should go to battle to protect this world from the same fate."

"Do you want to go back to Kami's Lookout and rejoin the others?" Raditz asked, "I mean, I don't have anywhere else to train you."

"Now that we've got everything figured out, I guess I should be protected from Piccolo," Gohan replied, "let's go."

And so, uncle and nephew flew back up to Kami's Lookout. However, the shock and horror of the others were dipersed when Gohan said happily "My uncle and I have had a talk and even though I don't want to, I'll train with you guys because my uncle's home was destroyed and I don't want this one to suffer the same fate."

"But Gohan," Krillin replied, "you don't have to, we can protect this world!"

"No," Gohan snapped back "this is my world and it's my duty to defend it just like daddy did."

Krillin was going to reply, but Kami cut ahead.

"It is decided, you and Raditz will train with us for the upcoming Saiyan invasion."

' _And so, it was decided. All eight Z-Fighters: Raditz, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Roshi and Yajirobe trained every day under the strict training of Kami and Mr. Popo._

 _Remembering Son Goku turning into an Oosaru in his youth and knowing the Saiyans might have the same ability, Kami fired an energy wave at the moon and it was once again no more. However, because of this reason, he never removed Raditz or Gohan's tail due to the fact that they grew stronger and couldn't do any damage. However, before this happened, Raditz took Gohan out on a night of the full moon and taught him how to control his newfound power..._

 _As for Piccolo, he devoted himself and only himself to his harsh, rough training, using his Clothes Beam to replace his weighted clothing when it got too light for him._

 _Finally, Son Goku arrived at King Kai's planet and began harsh, strict training with his powerful mentor._

After nine months, the training had paid off. Everyone, except Roshi and Yajirobe had ascended to a level beyond what Raditz had been after drinking the Ultra Divine Water, the former because of old age and the latter due to laziness.

However, Raditz still had doubt in his mind. Even with his current power level, he didn't think he could defeat the Saiyans. He had undergone lots of changes through the year. Since his battle armour had been pierced by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and smashed to pieces by the intense ki mastery training he had undergone with Kami, he requested a new gi from Kami's 'Clothes Beam' technique, the gi was a bright orange, just like Goku's. However, where Goku's gi had the Kame turtle symbol, Raditz's had Kami's god symbol. Gohan also wore the same gi.

"I still don't believe we're strong enough," Raditz explained "Nappa and Vegeta are still quite a bit above us."

"Well," Kami explained, "Raditz, have you ever heard of something called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"No, fill me in, please."

"The Hyberbolic Time Chamber is a room where the gravity is 10 times that of Earth and the temperatures and air pressure fluctuate. It's an intense, harsh place, but is perfect for training. However, when he was little, your brother tried it and yet, he couldn't stand one month in it due to the intensity. I'll let you use it, but it remains to be seen whether you'll be able to survive."

Raditz showed that cocky Saiyan grin that showed he was ready. "The gravity of Planet Vegeta was already the same as this 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber,' but the temperatures and air pressure are new to me, I'll try anything to defeat the Saiyans, but will three months be enough?"

At this, the god smiled.

"Emphasising the 'time' part of the chamber, one day out here equals one year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Kami replied "however, you can only spend two years in it before the door fades away."

"Don't worry," Raditz smirked, "I think a year will be enough."

Kami then showed Raditz to a central door on the lookout. He opened it and all Raditz could see was the white void in front of him. He stared out in wonder.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kami added "don't stray too far from the entrance or you'll be lost in the void forever!"

Raditz raised his hand up in approval "Thanks," he smiled at his mentor, who had shattered the belief he had that the weak remained weak no matter how much they tried.

He then ran into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, closing the door behind him.

Kami, however hadn't walked a few steps when he was confronted by Gohan, Tien and Yamcha.

"Hi Kami," Tien said to the god calmly, since we've been training for a long time now, can we drink the Ultra Divine Water? We've agreed that since Chiaotzu, Krillin and Master Roshi have already died once and Yajirobe's too cowardly to accept it, we can't risk killing them permanently so they can't drink the Ultra Divine Water. At least if Yamcha, Gohan or I die while drinking it, you can just wish us back along with Goku with the Dragon Balls. If they die, they can never be wished back again.

"OK," Kami sighed at his pupils wanting for risk, "follow me to Korin Tower."

The four fighters flew down to Korin Tower where the cat sage greeted them with a smile.

"Hello Kami," the cat sage bowed down to the Namekian god, "how's the training go-," he read their minds and his squinty eyes widened, "do you really want to go through with this? It'll cause you intense pain and suffering beyond your wildest dreams."

The two humans and the demi-Saiyan nodded in agreement "We're doing this not for ourselves, but for the entire planet," Tien replied "at least if we die, the Dragon Balls will bring us back.

"Very well, then," the cat sage replied as he placed a white cup and kettle on the table in front of him "you know what to do."

Gohan, being the young demi-Saiyan that he was, stepped forward.

"As a half Saiyan whose relatives both survived this dreaded water's contents, I believe it is my duty to the Earth to test the Ultra Divine Water first!" he yelled confidently.

He then poured the water into the cup and drank it all. He braced himself for the pain that should have come, but it never happened. All he felt was his power elongating as yellow; crackling thunder began to flash around him. He opened his eyes to find everyone and smiled.

"I've never felt this much power!" Gohan yelled, "and I didn't feel a thing!"

"A-amazing!" Korin said with a shocked, astounded expression on his face "Gohan, it seems that your training has elevated you to a level of power where the Ultra Divine Water has absolutely no effect on you negatively!"

"That means," Tien smirked "Yamcha and I were already close behind Gohan so the water should have no effect on us either! Yamcha, if that's true, get Krillin and Chiaotzu, the water should work on them without hurting them as well!"

Yamcha did as he was instructed, flying off to let his friends know about their discovery. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Roshi drank the Ultra Divine water, with only Chiaotzu and Roshi showing the same episodes as Goku and Raditz did earlier in the training and only Yajirobe chickening out of it.

 _1 day later…_

"I'm back," Raditz smiled as he stepped out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to the faces of the shocked Z-Fighter, "did you miss me!"

Any hopes the Z-Fighters had of surpassing Raditz with the Ultra Divine Water were instantly dashed as the fighter had grown a lot from his time in the Chamber. His power when he first drunk the Ultra Divine Water was nothing compared to the power he possessed now and he was undoubtedly stronger than all of them.

"Your training is done," Kami explained "there is nothing more that Mr Popo or I can teach you, now go and hone your skills on the ground below."

"Right!" the Z-Fighters yelled in unison as they flew down to the surface world to practice against each other.

 _Approximately 3 months later…_

He was on the toilet, thinking dirty and perverse thoughts to himself when Roshi heard a familiar voice speaking to him with telepathy.

" _Master Roshi,"_ Goku thought through his telepathic bond with the turtle hermit _"can you hear me?"_

" _Loud and clear, m'boy,"_ Roshi nodded, he would know Goku's voice anywhere, _"do you want us to wish you back to life with the Dragon Balls?"_

" _Wow, Master Roshi, when did you learn about Korin's powers?"_ Goku joked, _"Yes, I'd like that a lot!"_

" _All you had to do was ask!"_ Roshi replied _"everyone gathered them when they knew it was for you!"_

He then ran to his lounge, where Bulma and Oolong were waiting.

"Hurry!" he yelled, "get the Dragon Balls, Goku's finally coming back!"

Bulma and Oolong didn't need asking twice. Quickly, they all found the Dragon Balls in Roshi's closet and brought them outside.

"Eternal Dragon, we summon you forth, come out and grant our wish!"

All of a sudden the sky turned black and a beam of light came out of the Dragon Balls. The light converged and finally, formed into the eternal dragon; Shenron, with scales like emeralds a huge height and piercing red eyes, to say the eternal dragon was a sight to behold was an understatement.

" **Why have you summoned me!"** the dragon's booming voice echoed around the land, striking fear into all who heard it.

Roshi turned to Bulma, who nodded, he then turned to Oolong, who kind of shrugged but also nodded.

"We wish for the one known as Son Goku to be brought back to life!" Roshi stated as confidently as he could.

The dragon's eyes glowed a deep red and faded back to normal.

" **Your wish has been granted, fare you well."**

He then vanished back into the bright, beam of light and the seven balls levitated into the air before flying off to who knows where.

You may be wondering why I did not show you Goku or Piccolo's training. The answer is that Goku's training does not differ from canon and Piccolo's training is nothing of interest despite him changing weights through the one-year. However, expect everyone but Goku to be far stronger than canon when the Saiyans attack as Piccolo spent the whole time focusing on his own training instead of Gohan's and the Z-Fighters got all of the Ultra Divine Water's power-ups


	5. First Blood

On the North Kai's planet, someone's halo disappeared.

"All right!" Goku yelled enthusiastically "I'm back!"

King Kai smiled proudly at his student, he may not have shown it, but he was proud of how far the Earth-raised Saiyan had come. The North Kai was a curious blue creature with antennae and sunglasses. However, behind the comedic act was the heart and soul of a true teacher. He knew the Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb would serve Goku well.

"Hey King Kai?" Goku asked his teacher.

"What is it, Goku?"

"When exactly are the Saiyans coming to Earth?"

King Kai spent a few seconds tracking the Saiyan Attack Balls, then replied to his student.

"One day." King Kai was surprisingly relaxed.

Goku, however, fell over anime-style.

"But, how long will it take to cross all the way back across Snake Way?" the Saiyan asked.

"I never said we were going to cross Snake Way," the wise god replied "in fact, I have a little technique that can get us back in an _instant!_ " he laughed at his well said pun.

Goku scratched his head "I don't get it." He shrugged.

King Kai face palmed "I have a technique, that can teleport us back to Earth," he sighed "it's called Instant Transmission, now grab on to my shoulder so I can use it."

"Well, if you say so!" the happy, go-lucky Saiyan smiled and held King Kai's shoulder.

"Right," King Kai said while putting two fingers to his forehead "now, I just need to focus on your friend's ki signatures and…"

To the shock of Bubbles and Gregory, the respective monkey and cricket that had been used for Goku's training, King Kai and Goku seemingly vanished into thin air, they waited a few seconds and then King Kai reappeared and saw the monkey and cricket's confused faces.

"Oh, come on!" King Kai sighed, "don't tell me you've never seen me perform Instant Transmission?"

Gregory and Bubbles looked at each other and shrugged.

King Kai scratched his head "Uh, OK," he smiled.

 _Back on Earth_ …

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi had caught her son outside again, training on the grass, "you need to study! Don't you want to become a scholar?"

However, this was when the usually gentle, young Saiyan snapped "No, Mum!" he replied aggressively " **you** want me to become a scholar! And what's the point in being a scholar if the whole world is destroyed! All through my childhood, it's been a constant struggle! You're always trying to get me to study and daddy's always trying to get me to fight! Well, if I study, will I ever make the people who want to destroy this world go away! WILL I!"

Chi-Chi was shocked, she took a step backwards, she realised she had never asked Gohan what he wanted to do, nor had he ever yelled at her like this before.

"W-what do you want, Gohan." She began to cry, realising that in terms of care, she had been a good mother, but in terms of freedom, she hadn't.

"I just want peace on this world," Gohan sighed "and if I have to train as a fighter to accomplish that, so be it, I never had any interest in studying, you homeschooled me, kept from interacting with other kids my age, **isolated** me. I may have the same amount of intelligence as someone in grade six, but what does that matter when I don't have any friends!"

Startled, Chi-Chi realised just how horrible a mother she'd been, she began to cry and eventually wrapped Gohan in a warm, comforting hug.

"G-Gohan," she sobbed "I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was hurting you that badly, I just didn't want you to end up like your father!"

"It's OK, Mum," Gohan hugged his mother back "I forgive you."

Their crying was interrupted by a knock at the door and a very familiar voice.

"Hi guys!" Goku smiled "can I come in now? I'm hungry"

Chi-Chi and Gohan didn't need asking twice. Quickly, Chi-Chi opened the door and embraced her husband in a hug, then a passionate kiss, Gohan was next, not even bothering to hide his joy for his father's return, he hugged Goku with all the force he could muster, he saw that his father was wearing the Kai symbol on the back of his gi.

"It's so good to be back!" Goku smiled "now, who's hungry!"

"I am!" yelled Gohan enthusiastically, he did, after all, share his father's Saiyan appetite.

"I know!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, "I'll call all of our friends over! We'll have a huge feast!"

"Yes!" Goku and Gohan yelled as their Saiyan stomaches rumbled in anticipation.

That night, Ox-King, Oolong, Puar, Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe and even Raditz came to eat at Mt Paozu for Goku's 'Rebirth Day Party.'

"So, Goku," Tien smirked at his rival while eating some steamed rice, "did you learn anything new from King Kai?"

"Oh, loads of stuff!" Goku smiled "I learned the Kaio-ken, you take your ki and amplify it for a heartbeat, then you can increase your power, but it strains you a lot the more you multiply it! And I also learned the Spirit Bomb, where you gather energy from all living things and use it to attack your opponent!"

"Wow!" Krillin exclaimed "those sound like really cool techniques, Goku!"

"Thanks." Goku bowed modestly, "but without the Kaio-ken, Raditz is the strongest here," he turned to his brother, "how did you get so strong?"

The stoic Saiyan was just finishing off his radish, when he replied "Hyperbolic Time Chamber," was all he said.

Roshi rose up from his seat, raising his glass of water "To Goku!" he yelled.

"To Goku!" everyone agreed, clanking his or her glasses against Roshi's. A while later, everyone went home.

 _The next day…_

They had arrived.

The two Attack Balls were missiles, crashing into the city with massive force. It was only a few seconds before the two Saiyans stepped out of the pod. One was a burly man with a bald, shaven head and a moustache and the other was a flame-haired man who was somehow more intimidating than his bulky partner due to his glares and aura of arrogance. In any case, they were wearing Saiyan armour and scouters and everyone was starring at them.

All the bald man had to do was create an explosion and completely decimate the city and everyone in it.

Goku gritted his teeth in anger.

"Dad, what is it?" Gohan asked to his troubled father.

"I felt a great disturbance in the ki," Goku replied, "as if hundreds of voices cried out in terror and were silenced, it was the felling of death. Come on, Gohan, we need to fight the Saiyans!"

"Right," Gohan replied, and they flew off together in the direction of the massive ki energies.

Meanwhile, the short Saiyan was scolding his partner.

"Nappa, you imbecile!" Vegeta yelled, "You could have destroyed one of the Dragon Balls!"

"Oh right!" Nappa scratched his head "sorry Vegeta, I wasn't thinking."

"Can it," Vegeta sighed irritably while reading his scouter "we've got a swarm of gnats coming our way and they want to put up a fight."

As if on cue to Vegeta's statement, Goku, Gohan and Raditz literally flew onto the scene, all three with massive anger apparent on their faces.

"Why!" Goku yelled with anger "tell us WHY!"

Nappa shrugged "it amused me." He smiled sadistically.

Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Roshi and Yajirobe then arrived on the scene in respective order. However, the latter handed Krillin a bag with two Senzu Beans, then promptly turned tail and fled.

"Vegeta, what power levels are we dealing with here?" Nappa asked.

"It doesn't matter, Nappa!" Vegeta yelled in fury, "I thought you saw that from Raditz's fight, these fools can change their power levels at will!"

"Oh," Nappa sighed, "so, who is taking who?"

"I'll take Kakarrot and Raditz," Vegeta smirked "as traitors to the Saiyan race, I want them to suffer. Plus, I saw on the scouter that you're no match for them. The rest are yours, do what you want to them."

"Are you questioning my power?" Nappa asked angrily to his prince.

"Yes," Vegeta replied nonchalantly, "are you questioning my authority?"

Nappa immediately seemed scared "N-No my prince," he backed away "I'd never do that!"

"Good," Vegeta then tossed Nappa a bunch of weird looking pods, "use these if you want." He turned to everyone else.

"This is your final chance," he yelled, "give us the Dragon Balls or be destroyed!" he then let his eyes fall upon Piccolo.

"Ah, a Namekian, so that's your secret," Vegeta smiled "give us the location of the Dragon Balls if you're wise, Namekian scum!"

"No!" Piccolo yelled, "I will rule this world, nobody else. Got it?"

"What a shame," Vegeta shook his head "now, let's begin!"

"Haaaaa!" Raditz let out a large battle cry as he charged at Nappa. If he could finish him, they could all gang up on Vegeta. However, he was then blocked by said Saiyan, who kneed him in the chin, drawing his blood.

"Oh no you don't!" Vegeta smirked "since you couldn't commit suicide on that day, I guess I'll have to do it myself!"

"Y-You bastard!" yelled Raditz, "at least I have Kakarrot to fight for and you're forever alone.

Vegeta was just about to punch a hole through the traitor's abdomen, but Goku blocked that blow.

"Kaio-ken x2!" Goku screamed as the Earth began to shake due to all the power Goku was using and a burning, crimson aura surrounded him, he began batting Vegeta around, Vegeta was still more powerful, but as soon as Raditz recovered, he joined the assault, Vegeta may have been able to beat them alone, but together, their tandem and teamwork overwhelmed the Saiyan prince…

Nappa was angry, he was supposed to be the second strongest Saiyan and now, he was the fourth strongest, however, he still had matters at hand. Quickly, he turned to his seven opponents and planted the six weird seeds. He then poured water onto them and they grew into vile looking creatures with green scales, blood red eyes, sharp claws and sadistic, smiling faces.

"Now," Nappa said to his seven opponents, "let's warm up!"

Everyone except Gohan leapt into battle with their Saibamen opponents. However, due to their training, the Z-Fighters dominated their opponents, Piccolo's was the first to go, being vaporised with a powerful Chou Makouhou from the demon king, Next, Yamcha sliced his in half with his signature bandit sword boosted by Wolf Fang Fist, Chiaotzu froze two in place with his telekinetic abilities for Tien to pierce their hearts with a double Dodon Ray and finally, the last two Saibamen were finished by Krillin and Roshi combining their Kamehamehas to create a blast of awesome destructive power that killed the two where they stood.

"Guh!" Nappa yelled in anger, a vein bulging out his forehead "look at what you did!"

"Is 'playtime' over yet?" Piccolo mocked, throwing of his weighted turban and shoulder guard.

"Yes!" Nappa yelled as he raged and his power began to increase, "YES IT IS!" a yellow aura formed around the enraged Saiyan as he charged forward, ready to kill the Earthlings.

Tien raced forward, powering up to his maximum.

"Spirit Burst!" he yelled as a white aura surrounded him and he charged at Nappa with all his power, hoping to get a punch in. However, at the last second, Nappa grabbed Tien's fist in his hand and began crushing it.

Tien gasped in surprise as the bones began breaking under his skin. Nappa laughed and began to prepare a Break Cannon to finish the tri-clops. However, at the last second, the ki in Nappa's mouth died down and he found himself paralysed.

"But who?" Nappa questioned as he struggled to break free of the telekinetic grip, but Tien looked up with his third eye and smiled.

Chiaotzu was straining with all his power to hold a telekinetic grip on Nappa, but it was clear that it wouldn't last long. Chiaotzu was perspirating from the strain. However, that time gave Tien time to rip his arm free from the giant and land a powerful punch, he then began punching and kicking Nappa with everything he had.

"Guys, hurry up," Krillin yelled, "Chiaotzu's got him!"

"Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, Piccolo and even Roshi joined the assault on Nappa, battering the Saiyan with powerful punches and kicks. However, Tien heard something.

" _Tien!"_ Chiaotzu yelled _"I can't hold him much longer and this takes more energy than your Tri-Beam! I'm sorry, Tien, let us meet in the other world."_

"No, Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled as the small, white, doll-like human fell to the ground, his energy completely exhausted.

"Tien?" Krillin asked, "Shall we give him a Sen-"

"No," Tien replied as the wind blew around him "I can't feel his ki anymore, Chiaotzu's gone."

"Well, what else were you expecting?" asked Nappa in annoyance "he was weak."

"Shut the **** up!" Tien yelled, his Spirit Burst aura flaring to life as he used his Four Witches technique to grow two extra arms and placed his four arms in a pair of triangles, "I will kill you, SPIRIT DOUBLE TRI-BEAM HA"

With that, two strong ki blasts of yellow light burst from Tien's arms in the shape of triangles before Nappa had time to react. Both blasts were a direct hit, engulfing Nappa completely…

If anyone wants to know what Spirit Burst is, it's a Kaio-ken like technique used by Tien in some video games. Anyway, I've done most of my assignments for the term so the hiatus is pretty much over unless I get a few more. Also, no one responded to my poll, which is a bit of a shame, so I'll try to include as many movie villains as possible.

If anyone objects to King Kai being able to use Instant Transmission, it says on Dragon Ball Wiki that he can use it so I'm just trying to cover up a plot hole of why King Kai didn't use it to teleport Goku back to Earth in canon.


	6. The True Power of a Saiyan Prince

Tien Shinhan saw his life flash before him.

 _Flashback_

"All right, maggots, listen up," a cruel old man by the name of Shen, wispy white hair streaking out from his hat left and right and sunglasses was speaking to a younger Tien and Chiaotzu, "since you are being trained by me, you will go by my methods, is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Shen." Tien and Chiaotzu replied in unison.

"Good," Master Shen accepted "now, let us begin, Dodon Ray!"

He shot a red-hot beam at Chiaotzu. As soon as it impacted, it caused the young Earthling to scream in pain.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien ran to help his friend, but found his path blocked by the evil old man.

"Oh, do you want to join him?" Shen asked, "Because that can easily be arranged!"

Tien took a step back, fearful of what Shen might do to him if he tried to stop him.

"There, that's the way!" Shen smirked as he continued to bombard Chiaotzu with the super-heated death rays.

Tien and Chiaotzu didn't want to feel the pain of the other, so they blocked out all the pain of the others, becoming ruthless, cold-hearted death machines with no mercy or empathy.

Then, it happened.

At the 22nd Tenkaichi Bukodai, a kind, wise sage and his three disciples appeared. In the finals of the tournament, Tien faced Goku. Usually, no opponent, not even the venerable Master Roshi would stand a chance. But Goku was different. Tien found himself swept up inside the whirlwind that was an equal battle and he enjoyed it. It was this 'Goku' and his kind master Roshi who shattered the ice covering Tien and Chiaotzu's hearts and convinced them to follow a nobler path, a path that was interrupted by Piccolo Daimao and his dastardly plans. He killed all of them, Krillin, Roshi and Chiaotzu. and Tien was absolutely useless to stop him!

" _Not this time,"_ Tien thought, literally pouring his soul into both Tri-Beams coming towards the evil Saiyan _"not this ti…"_

His thoughts were interrupted by the nothingness of the void and he fell, his Spirit Burst aura and extra arms disappearing. Only his body remained and instantly, even that faded into Other World.

But his death wasn't in vain, without his scouter, Nappa had no way of reading Tien's energy and so felt no need to dodge the attack due to how weak the triclop's previous attacks had been.

Needless to say, it was an error that would cost the muscular Saiyan dearly, Tien's twin beams tore through Nappa and his armour on a molecular level, said Saiyan screaming at his death as his body was ripped apart by the over-exerted ki attack.

"Tien, no!" Yamcha yelled, his friend and rival had made the ultimate sacrifice with his attack, he knew that nothing less would kill the Saiyan after Chiaotzu's telekinesis attack had failed, but everyone except Piccolo was crying at the noble triclop's demise.

"Oh, shut your whining!" Piccolo yelled at everyone "you can always revive him with the Dragon Balls!"

"So what!" Krillin yelled with tears in his eyes "he was still our friend! Besides, he'll never be separated from Chiaotzu and Chiaotzu can't come back because you killed him!"

While the Z-Fighters and Piccolo were having their dispute, Goku, Raditz and Vegeta were still fighting at 100% (Well, 200% for Goku).

Vegeta elbowed Raditz in the head, but as soon as he let his guard down, Goku kneed him in the stomach. It was the same result. Every time he tried to focus on one of the low class trash, the other would attack him from the other side. The results were frustrating him.

" _I need to prevent them from teaming up on me,"_ He thought, _"wait, the aura that Kakarrot's using doesn't seem like normal! If I can put him off focus for sometime, I'll return him to normal!"_

Luckily for Vegeta, Goku had just noticed Tien, Chiaotzu and Nappa's kis disappear and was thinking in a mixture of sorrow and grief for the two Crane school students he'd redeemed, taking his mind off the fight for a second.

That was all the distraction Vegeta needed. Quickly, he grabbed the younger Saiyan's throat and began crushing it with his hands. Vegeta heard Raditz's futile cries of 'Kakarrot' as he flew after him, but Vegeta was even faster, backhanding Raditz in the face, he flew off to a remote area where he began crushing Kakarrot's windpipe.

Meanwhile, Goku was trying desperately to find a way out off the situation.

 _Flashback_

"Allright!" Goku yelled excitedly at his mentor, "so, if I've mastered the Kaio-ken, how far should I go with it?"

"Only to twice your normal power," the wise Kai replied, "anymore and the stress could kill you."

"Got it!" Goku smiled and help his thumb up, "well that's sorted, I'll probably only need times two because of how powerful I am

 _Flashback end_

" _Sorry, King Kai,"_ Goku thought _"now, Kaio-ken times three!"_

Goku's body glowed as his red aura became even more bright than before. Now, with the power to overcome his rival, he flipped over and bicycle-kicked Vegeta in the face, making him release his hold. He then punched Vegeta in the face, hard enough to send him flying through a rock formation.

"How?" Vegeta asked in disbelief, "How is a low-class renegade stronger than me, prince of all Saiyans.

Goku, however, did not look happy. He had just lost two good friends and he didn't feel like talking, so he kicked Vegeta as hard as he could. Vegeta was able to block, but he saw a red substance on his gloves.

"Is this… my blood?" Vegeta asked, "that's it, Kakarrot, I can't stand that a low-class hurt me, say goodbye to your pathetic world! I don't need it so we can just use the Dragon Balls on Namek!"

He leapt into the air and began charging a purplish, electrified ball in his hands.

"You're crazy!" Goku tried to talk him out of doing the deed "you can't breathe in space, you'll die!"

"What do I care?" Vegeta answered, "so long as my warrior's pride lives I can die with the fact that I've never lost. Galick Gun!"

" _Shoot,"_ Goku cursed under his breath while cupping his hands together and charging his signature, turquoise-shaded attack, "guess I've got no choice, Kamehame…"

"FIRE!"

"HA!"

The beams collided at equal strength, blue against turquoise. Both attacks were equal, but the Galick Gun was aided by the gravitational forces of the planet it was going to destroy, so slowly but surely, it edged through the Kamehameha closer to destroying the planet every second.

Out of options, Goku was about to boost his Kaio-ken up to times four to push past Vegeta's wave, but before he could…

"Riot Javelin!" Raditz yelled, uttering the name of his father's signature attack to create a one-handed energy wave that aided Goku's Kamehameha in pushing back the Galick Gun and sending Vegeta flying into the sky.

Goku and Raditz, however both knew Vegeta wasn't dead yet, as it would take more than that to beat an opponent that they had so much trouble with from the start and sure enough, Vegeta eventually lowered himself back to Earth heavily bruised and bleeding, but still very much alive and actually laughing.

"So, Raditz," Vegeta laughed, "you thought you could outsmart me by blowing up our moon?"

"Moon?" Goku was confused, as he didn't remember turning into an Oosaru

"What are you talking about, Vegeta?"

"Oh sh*t!" Raditz gritted his teeth in frustration before rushing towards Vegeta, intent on stopping the prince from using the sphere, "I can't let him use the Power Ball!"

But it was too late, with a victorious laugh; Vegeta raised his hand and threw a ball of condensed energy into the sky where it exploded in a bright, blue flash…

 _Meanwhile, back with everyone else._

"I'm getting tired of this pointless arguing," Piccolo sighed, "if you want to die permanently so badly then **fine!** Masenko-ha!"

He crossed his arms to build up energy and then released a powerful, yellow energy wave at Krillin, who had no time to dodge and was sent flying by the Demon Flash attack. When he landed, several burn marks littered his body and he was in an unconscious state.

"Krillin, no!" Roshi and Yamcha simultaneously shouted.

"Oh boo hoo," Piccolo said sarcastically as he folded his arms in a bored state "he's not even dead, you drama queens!

"Yamcha," Roshi said solemnly "just, help Krillin have one of the Senzu Beans," he turned to Piccolo "I'll handle this!"

He stepped towards Piccolo, who, not even taking him seriously, laid his arms out to the sides, completely vulnerable to attack.

"So, what are you planning to do Roshi?" Piccolo asked with a sadistic grin in his eyes, "bribe me with one of those porn books you're always reading?"

"No," Roshi smirked, took a jar out of his pocket, put it on the ground and held his hands out, "this is for Krillin, for Chiaotzu, for Mutaito and all the other people you killed! Mafuba!"

All at once, a green, spiralling vortex flowed out of the turtle hermit's hands. However, Piccolo wasn't impressed in the slightest.

"That might have worked if I was, say my previous incarnation," Piccolo sighed, "However, you forgot to consider the redirection technique I used in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Mafuba redirection!"

Piccolo held his arms out and smiled while Roshi sank to his knees in despair.

"N-no!" Roshi cried, "I can't believe I forgot about that!"

"Not yet!"

All of a sudden, none other than Gohan kicked Piccolo from behind the head.

"How did you?..." Piccolo cursed himself for his arrogance as he was caught in the Mafuba wave and began to get sucked into the jar. With newfound hope, Roshi didn't make the same mistake as before and sealed Piccolo in the jar before using the last of his strength to close the lid and put a sealing talisman on it. With all his life force spent, the Turtle Hermit fell to the ground.

"Thanks Gohan," Roshi smiled at the young boy, "I couldn't have done it without you, you really are your father's son and now it's time for me to leave, forever."

"But Roshi," Gohan cried, "we can wish you back with the Dragon Balls, right?"

"No, you can't," Roshi sighed "I was already revived once, I can't come back again and even if I could, immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be, you young'uns think that when you're immortal, the world is your oyster, but all my friends have died and this world is so lonely nowadays, Gohan, live life to the very best you can because you never know when it could end."

And with that, Goku's first teacher died on the dirt of the land. No sooner than he did that then Gohan, Yamcha and and a newly healed Krillin sensed a monsterous ki where Goku, Raditz and Vegeta were fighting.

"We need to go," Gohan said through gritted teeth, "I can feel Daddy and Uncle Raditz are in trouble and if we don't go, they could die!"

Without another word, the three fighters flew off in the direction of the ki signatures.

 _Back with the full-blooded Saiyans_

Goku couldn't believe what was happening to both Vegeta and Raditz, they seemed to both be transforming into giant apes with blood-red eyes and brown fur and they looked sort of familiar. While Raditz's gi that he got from Kami was completely ripped apart, Vegeta's armour stretched, but stayed widely the same in terms of durability.

"Kakarrot!" the ape that was Raditz yelled in a husky, low voice, "there isn't any time to explain, I'll distract Vegeta so if you have a last resort move, use it now!"

He was then interrupted by a full power punch from Vegeta's Oosaru form sending him crashing back to Earth.

"All right," Goku raised his hands in preparation for what was now his most powerful attack, _"Earth, plants, animals, please, just give me a little of your energy!"_ he willed.

All at once, the planet's power began coursing through the air to form a sphere above Goku's hands as he watched the two Oosarus fight, making the Earth shake with every impact.

"You were fun to play around with," Vegeta said finally in a deep voice, "but I must end this here."

Without further hesitation, he grabbed Raditz's tail and snapped it, causing his Oosaru form to roar in pain. With his tail now broken and non-functional, the fur began to disappear from his body and his size began to decrease as he turned into a naked and unconscious Raditz. He then noticed Goku still hovering there ready to throw the Spirit Bomb.

"I don't know what you're trying, Kakarrot," he smiled, "but it won't succeed!"

He fired a Chou Makouhou at Goku, causing him to lose his focus. He had to drop most of the energy of the Spirit Bomb to dodge the attack, which also meant that all of his ki was expended. Defeated, he fell to the ground exhausted.

"Alright," Vegeta declared ashe grabbed Goku in one hand and Raditz in the other, "since you're both traitorous, low-class brothers, you deserve to die together!"

He then tightened his grip on Goku and Raditz, making both shriek in pain as their internal organs began collapsing from all the strain they were under…

"Kienzan!"

Vegeta prepared himself and jumped over the incoming ki disc that would have sliced off his tail had he not moved fast enough and then turned to a shocked Krillin and Gohan.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't predict that you would come?" he asked rhetorically, "I know how sedimental you fools are, now you'll get your turn after Kakarrot and Raditz here."

However, Vegeta's eyes widened as his tail was slashed through at the base, he looked over and found Yamcha, his bandit sword still extended as Vegeta's tail flopped uselessly to the ground, then he too made the agonising transformation back from ape to Saiyan.

There was one frustrating thought that all of them had on their mind.

" _This battle's not over yet!"_

OK, so someone asked me if I'm going to be crappy to Yamcha in this story and I hope the ending of this chapter (and the fact that I didn't feed him to the Saibamen) answers that. Also, if you're going to review this story, I'd really like some constructive criticism on how to make it better, I know it's fine for you to just say 'nice' or 'great chapter' but if you can provide reasoning for why this story is good (or bad, I don't mind if you think it's bad) that would be great.


	7. Dire Situations

The following is a non-profit, fan-based fanfiction, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama, please support the official release!

"Do you think this changes anything?" Vegeta screamed, his prideful nature echoing around the battlefield, "because it doesn't, I still have the power to kill you all! First Kakarrot, then Raditz, then Kakabrat, then baldy and finally, this scar face who cut off my tail.

Goku, Raditz, Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha were scared out of their creative wits, the former two were the strongest of the bunch and Vegeta in his Oosaru state had crushed their ribs as if they were nothing more than tissue paper, which meant that Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha were the only ones left to fight.

On the plus side, Goku had a plan, on the minus side; some of them were probably going to die when he executed it.

" _Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, can you hear me?"_ he asked telepathically.

" _We hear you loud and clear, Goku,"_ Krillin responded _"do you have a plan or something?"_

" _Yes,"_ Goku thought back _"remain silent so Vegeta won't hear us, Krillin, Yamcha, I'm going to have to get you to do something very brave for me: stall Vegeta while I give Gohan a special attack that should finish him off. I'd do it myself but as you can see, I'm not in the condition to do so."_

Krillin and Yamcha gave Goku a telepathic thumbs-up _"you can count on us, Goku!"_ they gulped with fear before charging off to battle Vegeta.

"You fools!" Vegeta yelled before beginning to battle the two Kame school students. Krillin and Yamcha had the advantage in numbers, but it was almost too clear that Vegeta still had the advantage in power and he let everyone know it. "You're no match for my superior power, now cease your pitiful struggles and **die!** "

As if on cue, he punched a hole through Yamcha's chest, causing the bandit-turned-hero to double over in pain.

"Yamcha!" Krillin yelled in fear as Yamcha coughed up blood and his eyes rolled over. Whether he was dead or unconscious was unknown, but Krillin was angry.

* * *

" _Hurry Gohan!"_ Goku yelled telepathically as his son crawled over to him _"there isn't much time left! Take my hand!"_

Gohan did this and a flow of spiritual energy flowed through Goku into Gohan. He felt the aura around his hand.

" _That's good, Gohan,"_ Goku continued _"this energy is the spirit energy, or 'genki' that comes from every being in the universe that only a pure-hearted individual can handle, you must throw it at Vegeta while he's still distracted by Krillin, I don't have the strength to make another one!"_

"O-OK," Gohan gulped "I'll do my best!"

He condensed the genki into a single energy ball and took aim...

* * *

"You're going to pay for that!" Krillin yelled at Vegeta as he put his index and middle fingers to his head while telepathically messaging everyone to close their eyes, "Solar Flare!"

At once, a bursting gleam of light shot out of Krillin's fingertips, taking Vegeta completely by surprise and blinding him.

"Gah!" Vegeta yelled in anger "that slime!"

" _Now, Gohan!"_ Krillin yelled telepathically at Goku's son, _"throw that energy orb at him with all the power you have while he's blinded! Do it now, Gohan!"_

Gohan didn't need telling twice. With an enraged and pained face and a primal, Saiyan roar, he hurled the Spirit Bomb at Vegeta full force.

The effects of Solar Flare wore off when the Spirit Bomb was too close to dodge and therefore, Vegeta found himself sucked into the oncoming vortex, letting out a cry of frustration along the way as his body began to be torn apart by the mass of pure energy.

Not focusing on their enemy anymore, Gohan and Krillin turned their attention to their fallen comrades, namely Goku, Raditz and Yamcha.

Krillin still had the last two Senzu Beans from earlier. He knew that Goku, Raditz and Yamcha would have them.

"Krill-in?"

Krillin turned and Yamcha was just lying there, his hand extended as he began to cough up blood.

"Yamcha!" Krillin yelled at his friend in desperation while holding out a the bag that contained the Senzu Beans, "here, eat this, you'll feel a whole lot better!"

"Thanks… old friend." Yamcha grunted, he was about to put the bean in his mouth, but an energy wave tore through the air, knocking the bag out of Krillin's hand and vaporising it and the Senzu inside.

"But, who?" Krillin asked himself. However, he then saw Vegeta standing there, armour and spandex torn, but somehow still alive.

"Ha, ha, ha!" he smirked, "did you really think that would be enough to kill me? I am a warrior! The prince of all Saiyans!"

He then took advantage of Krillin's surprise and disbelief to shoot another small energy beam, piercing Yamcha through the chest. As he coughed up more blood, Krillin knew that even with a Senzu Bean, he was beyond saving. As his comrade's lifeless body fell to the floor, Goku, Krillin and Gohan screamed out in rage. Krillin thought about doing the Solar Flare again, but he knew that Vegeta was too smart to fall for it a second time. This time, it looked like it was really over, until…

WHAM!

A powerful kick smashed into Vegeta's head as Gohan's rage boiled to the top, his orange gi billowing in the wind as Vegeta staggered backwards. However, Gohan didn't let up for a second. Relentlessly, he smashed his tiny but strong fists into Vegeta's armour repetitively, the once gentle and peaceful boy transformed into a vengeful, unstoppable monster.

"This is for everyone you killed!" Gohan yelled as he began forming a blue energy sphere in his hand, the technique that Raditz had taught him "Bōdōtaihō-Ha*!"

The powerful energy wave smashed into Vegeta, causing major damage to the self-proclaimed Saiyan prince just as Gohan's anger calmed down.

When the dust cleared, Vegeta was in a bad condition, if not worse than Goku and Raditz. The Bōdōtaihō had left Vegeta on the last thread of life and he was finally in no shape to counterattack.

"Guess I have no choice," Vegeta said angrily as he used a remote in his pocket to call his ship, "I'll have to retreat, I can't believe the prince of all Saiyans has to retreat from a couple of shrimps on Earth."

"No," Krillin growled angrily as Vegeta crawled his way over to the ship, "you killed our friends, you bastard! You think I'm just going to let you walk away from that?"

Crawling over to Yamcha's corpse and grabbing his bandit's sword, Krillin hobbled over to Vegeta slowly; ready to deal the finishing blow to the evil Saiyan

"No!" yelled Vegeta, actually feeling fear, "I can't die on this backwater world! I'm the prince of all Saiyans!"

"Die!" yelled Krillin as he brought Yamcha's sword down.

The sword stroke would have killed Vegeta, had he not pressed a button on his ship's remote control.

Faster than Krillin could blink, the ship flew in front of it's master and blocked his sword stroke with it's steel. That was all the distraction Vegeta needed, with the last of his strength, he grabbed onto the spaceship's hull.

"Sorry baldy," he smiled at Krillin, promising to come back, "not today!"

With that, the spaceship flew out of the atmosphere and into the stars above.

All four remaining fighters were too drained of ki to so much as move, let alone fly after him.

Krillin knew that while he and Gohan were relatively OK, Goku and Raditz were critically injured from their fight and could die soon.

" _Bulma?"_ Goku used the telepathy he'd learned from King Kai and waited for a response.

" _Yes, Goku?"_ Bulma responded, needless to say, the Capsule Corp heiress was surprised to find her longtime friend talking in her head, _"how did the battle with the Saiyans go?"_

" _Not good,"_ Goku replied _"we were barely able to protect the Earth this time, Krillin, Gohan, Raditz and I are alright, but Roshi, Chiaotzu, Tien and… Yamcha are dead, Roshi died sealing Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu sacrificed themselves against the big, brutish one and the short, flame-haired one killed Yamcha."_

There was a short pause while Bulma was considering her options. Finally, she came up with one.

" _Hey! Don't worry! We can just revive them all with the Dragon Balls in a year, right?"_ she continued her train of thought.

" _Tien and Yamcha, yes, but Chiaotzu can't be wished back, Tien refuses to come back without Chiaotzu and Master Roshi refuses to come back at all, he says he's already lived his time."_

" _Alright, well, there's nothing Shenron can do now since we just wished back Goku, so I'll get you guys to a hospital."_

There was nothing more to be said, Bulma simply flew all four exhausted fighters to West City Hospital where they began to recover. Along the way, they picked up Piccolo's jar to make sure some idiot didn't open it and squander Roshi's sacrifice. While Krillin and Gohan didn't require much time in the hospital at all, Goku and Raditz required four months to heal from the battle wounds inflicted by Vegeta.

* * *

"So," Krillin asked the two Saiyan brothers, "how are you guys?"

"I'm fine!" Goku scratched his head and gave a cheerful response on the matter, "how 'bout you, Raditz?"

"Ever heard the phrase 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger?" Raditz asked everyone.

"Yeah, actually," Krillin replied, "it's a popular song here on Earth, do you want me to sing it?"

"Uh," Gohan rolled his eyes "I'm not sure that's what Uncle Raditz meant, Krillin."

"The point is that Saiyans grow stronger with each near death experience," Raditz continued, "when Kakarrot and I recover, we might even be stronger than Vegeta, at least the Vegeta we fought today, Vegeta will also most likely get a massive zenkai from our fight and because of his Saiyan royal blood, his potential knows no bounds."

Gohan was quite amazed at his race's genetics, to say the least.

"That's so cool!" he yelled "so, maybe there's some sort of adaptive mechanism you developed as a warrior race and it's some sort of bodily defense that whenever you fight an opponent that nearly killed you, your adaption allows you to raise your power high enough to match them!"

"It's also kind of scary, can you imagine Vegeta being more powerful than he is already?" Krillin asked, "I don't know how long I can keep up with you guys. It also explained why Goku was able to come back from near death experiences, stronger than ever!"

As if on cue, Korin, Yajirobe, Chi-Chi and Ox-King came to see how everyone was holding up.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled happily as she ran to hug her son, "were you scared?"

"I was, but I'm fine now, mother." Gohan smiled happily, relieved to finally see his mother again after a whole year and showing it by embracing her in a warm hug.

"And are you OK, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked, stroking Goku's head and kissing him on the forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Goku replied, "however, I don't think Roshi, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu are alright, the Saiyans murdered them all, they're monsters!"

Just then, Mr. Popo appeared, which surprised everyone in the hospital because for one thing, magic genies riding magic carpets was meant to be nothing more than a fairy-tale and for another, the usually cheerful genie looked like he was going to cry.

"Krillin, Gohan, come quick!" he yelled with alarm in his voice, "and bring the sealing container, Kami's dying!"

"Of old age?" Goku asked in alarm.

Mr Popo nodded solemnly.

"Dammit," Goku cursed, slamming his fists on his bed in frustration, "if Kami dies, then our Dragon Balls will cease to exist!"

Gohan gulped "OK," he said nervously, "bye mom, bye grandpa, bye daddy and bye Uncle Raditz, it's great to see you're all alive!"

He then gave a sheepish grin, called his father's Flying Nimbus and flew off with Krillin and Mr. Popo to Kami's lookout.

Gohan and Krillin arrived on the lookout to see a very sick Kami lying on a bed, his eyes were closed and he spoke in a wheezing voice.

"Ah... good work Mr. Popo," he thanked his servant, "thanks for… bringing… the people I said to bring."

"What do you need from us?" Krillin asked.

"I'm cough about to die Krillin," Kami answered, "however, there is one thing that can save me, but not the Dragon Balls."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Young one, Piccolo and I used to be one," Kami explained "if we are whole again, we may be able to provide you with the location of our home planet and subsequently provide you with new Dragon Balls, we may also gain the eternal youth that King Piccolo once wished for, as it was passed on to his reincarnation. However, if we do this, it is certain that the Dragon Balls of Earth will be no more. However, if I die, the Dragon Balls will also be no more and you will have no information on how to get to whatever planet I came from and revive your friends using those planet's Dragon Balls.

Krillin turned to Gohan and discussed with him their options.

"I think it's worth the risk," he told Gohan, "if they fuse and Kamiccolo or Pickami or whoever tells us the location of their home's Dragon Balls, then we'll be able to get new Dragon Balls and hopefully a new guardian for this planet's Dragon Balls."

"But what if when Piccolo comes out of the jar, he kills us all?" Gohan countered, "You know what he's like, completely ruthless!"

"It's a risk we're going to have to take," Krillin replied, "besides, he won't dare kill us when Kami's dying, he'll be trying to preserve himself and he might even be weakened due to Kami dying."

"OK," Gohan responded, "let's hope Master Roshi's sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"Pray Gohan, pray." Krillin responded as he ripped off the sealing talisman from the jar.

All at once, a smoky, demonic essence poured out of the jar. Then, just as quickly, it reformed into Piccolo.

However, something was wrong with this version of Piccolo, he was no where near as strong as he was in the battle with the Saiyans and staggered to the ground as soon as he reformed from the demonic mist. As Krillin said, he was indeed weakened.

Dun-dun-dun Cliffhanger, I'm evil.

I'm sorry for the long time until I updated, I've been doing last minute homework, trying out the new Pokémon Sun, you name it!

Bōdōtaihō*: You may be wondering where I got this attack name. Alas, I didn't just pull random letters out of a hat, correct me if I'm wrong, but this is the Japanese name for 'Riot Cannon,' It's like Raditz and Bardock's Riot Javelin, only Gohan is saying it in Japanese

I hope you were satisfied with Yamcha's death here (Remainder: he didn't die to a cheap shot from a measly Saibaman, he fought bravely to the very end against Vegeta)

I also hope you were happy about how I portrayed Chi-Chi in this fanfic and that she's not too OOC. In the amine, she's seen as a selfish and overprotective mother and everyone hates her for it, so I decided to fix that by making Chi-Chi more open to what Gohan wants to do, knowing that Goku's Saiyan blood runs through him.

If anyone wants to know why Kami is dying of old age now, In canon, he said that this would be the last time the Dragon Balls were used, either because Piccolo was going to die against the Saiyans or because he was going to die of old age. In canon, it was the former but in this fanfiction, it's the latter...


	8. A Namek is Born

"Alright," Piccolo growled, "what do you two bastards want and what have you done to weaken me?"

"Nothing," Krillin gulped "Kami's dying of old age."

Piccolo glanced over at his good counterpart, who was beginning to wheeze _"Shenron, you bastard,"_ he thought _"why did you give my father and subsequently me eternal life, but not this old fart!"_

"There is one way we can be saved," Kami wheezed "if you and I were to become one again, Piccolo, then your eternal youth would pass on to both of us and we would be able to tell Krillin and Gohan here about our home so they'll be able to revive their friends with the Dragon Balls on that world. However, if we die, we're gone for good and there will be no Dragon Balls to wish us back."

"Yeah," Piccolo growled "well maybe it would be better that way, to teach these guys a lesson to actually respect their lives, you always rely on the Dragon Balls to do everything for you. Instead of just reviving your comrades as if their deaths didn't mean anything, maybe this time, you should stop and think, if you hadn't been so careless and reckless during the battle with the Saiyans, then your comrades might still be alive today."

"But they fought bravely!" Krillin retorted, "It's not fair that they die when they died such honourable deaths!"

"Maybe you haven't noticed this because of your silly tendency to fix things with the Dragon Balls instead of your own power," Piccolo argued "but life's not fair. You know how many people have died of things like diseases and war before your time? Billions, and before that accursed blue-haired woman invented that annoying radar, guess what? You had to travel the world and find all seven using your own resources. Do you seriously think that the only reason my dad killed Shenron was so no one could use the Dragon Balls against him? No, it was because he was sick and tired of humans always fixing everything and using selfish wishes with them. Life isn't a video game, there are no regenerations so stop treating them as such."

"Please," Gohan's eyes watered as he looked at Piccolo, "we don't want to use the Dragon Balls for selfish wishes, we only want to bring back our friends."

Piccolo looked into the boy's watery, onyx eyes and saw no dishonesty in them.

"Fine," he said emotionlessly, "I'll fuse with Kami and tell you about our home on one condition."

"What's that?" asked Krillin.

"I am the dominant part," Piccolo replied, "I influence the fused body the most. Are these terms acceptable?"

Kami growled, then shook his head, "No," he replied sternly, "I'd rather die, if you're completely dominant, then you'll kill everyone! No one will be spared, no one! Not even babies or children!"

"Fine," growled Piccolo, "then die!"

Piccolo then filled his throat with an egg and spat it out onto the lookout. "Don't worry," he gasped, "this isn't my re-incarnation, nor is he a demon. I didn't give him any of my memories apart from my techniques. After I failed to create something to leave behind by training Gohan, I'm having my own son."

They watched the egg hatched and watched a small, naked Namekian crawling out of it. He looked at Piccolo and smiled, instinctively knowing the older Namekian to be his father."

"His name is… Flute," Piccolo sighed, "and he will have his own destiny instead of being forced one onto him, as my father did to me…"

With one last effort, Piccolo put his hand on Flute's head and conjured a purple gi with the kanji for freedom: 自 and finally, the single entity of Piccolo and Kami faded away into nothing peacefully.

Flute, upset at his father's death, began bawling his eyes out, his tears falling onto the sacred ground of the Lookout like rain.

"Poor thing," Gohan picked up the crying Namekian in his arms "he just lost his father when he was just born."

"You think Piccolo could have been lying?" asked Krillin.

"No," Gohan replied, still cradling Flute in his arms, "if he were, then this would probably look just like one of Piccolo's demons or Kami would still be alive."

"Well, I guess reviving our friends isn't an option."

" _Wait, Krillin, Gohan, don't count out reviving our friends just yet!"_ a telepathic voice echoed around the Z-Fighters heads.

" _Goku?"_ replied Krillin uncertainly _"is that you?"_

" _Yes, it's me,"_ the Earth-born Saiyan replied, _"I just talked to King Kai, he says that Piccolo and Kami were once part of a group of people called the Namekians and that they live in the co-ordinates 9045XY, which, according to Bulma are 4,339 years and 2 months away in the fastest Capsule Corp spaceship we have, so we can revive them, but we'll have to build stasis chambers or something."_

Krillin sighed, "but everyone else will have died of old age, there'd be no point in it."

"Not necessarily."

Krillin, Gohan and even Flute turned to hear the ominous voice of Popo, his face was filled with tears and it was clear he'd seen everything. Seeing his audience's shocked faces, Mr Popo elaborated.

"In the Yunzabit Highlands, Kami's ship lies," he explained, "Popo believes it will take around a month to get to Namek with it now that we know the co-ordinates. However, be aware that Kami and subsequently Piccolo can never return to life because Kami died of natural causes."

"Alright," Krillin replied "but I don't think that we have anyone here that can fly a spaceship."

"Bulma should be able to," replied Gohan.

And so, the three heroes and one infant Namekian stopped by at Capsule Corp to pick up Bulma, then teleported to Yunzabit Highlands, the coldest place on Earth.

"This," Mr Popo said, gesturing to what could only be classified as a UFO, "is Kami's spaceship."

Krillin, Bulma and Gohan gasped in amazement at the ship, it was very tall, with what looked like spider-legs and icicles positioning it upright. It also seemed to be made of a strange, unearthly metal. (Which Bulma took to calling 'Namekium')

The insides of the ship were even more impressive, with a weird cockpit with a voiceover control pad inside it.

"T-This is amazing!" Bulma gasped in wonder, "it's far more impressive than any Earth spaceship, even one from Capsule Corp! How do we control it?"

"Voice command," Popo replied, "however, it only understands and talks Namekian, but Kami has taught Popo Namekian as a second language. Here, I'll show you, where do you want to go?"

"How about Jupiter?" Bulma asked, the planet coming to her completely at random.

After she spoke, Mr Popo muttered some language that none of them understood, followed by the ship saying a single word, which Mr Popo explained as 'roger' and the ship took off. Despite Jupiter being forty-three light minutes away, the ship got there in about two seconds, proving to be much faster than the speed of light.

"Whoa!" Bulma gasped, "What's this thing powered by?"

"The normal things a spaceship is powered by," replied Mr Popo, "but unlike a normal spaceship, this ship has a hyperbolic accelerator."

"A what?" asked Bulma. For once, the smartest woman on Earth looked perplexed.

"I'll explain," Mr Popo continued, "this isn't the only dimension in the universe, there is also the hyperbolic dimension and what Kami called the 'Dead Zone,' where one of Kami's fiercest enemies, Garlic was put to rest. Now, normally one wouldn't be able to enter these dimensions, but magic such as the entrance to the hyperbolic dimension or 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' as Kami called it. The Nameks put a hyperbolic accelerator into their ships to open wormholes to the hyperbolic dimension and open them back to this dimension. Adding to the fact that one day in this dimension is equivalent to one year in the hyperbolic dimension is the fact that ten kilometres in this dimension is equivalent to just one metre in the hyperbolic dimension."

"Yeesh," Krillin responded, "that's rather complex."

"Popo does not expect you to understand," Mr Popo smiled, "all you need to know is that the trip that would have taken you over four thousand years to complete will now take but a month."

He then spoke the Namekian words to take the ship home.

"Yes!" Bulma yelled eagerly, hugging the genie in her excitement, "with you at the helm, we can restore our friends and find a new guardian to take Kami's place and revive Shenron!"

Mr Popo shook his head sadly, "Mr Popo cannot leave Earth for long, he was created by the first Earth god to guard the garden on Kami's Lookout and he cannot leave it."

Bulma's eyes widened, "B-but you're the only one here who can speak Namekian!" she said worriedly, "we need you!"

"Do not fear, Popo will teach Namekian to you."

All three sighed in relief.

* * *

After a week, Bulma, Krillin and Gohan were ready to go to Namek whilst Chi-Chi promised to take care of Flute.

"Bye mother," Gohan smiled, "I'll miss you! Take good care of Flute and don't judge him just for being Piccolo's son!"

"I won't!" Chi-Chi responded, "I love you Gohan and I'll miss you! When you get back, you'll have an adoptive brother!"

Afterwards, it was time for the ship to depart. It seemed to teleport as it crossed into the hyperbolic dimension and wooshed out to the stars.

* * *

In West City hospital, Goku couldn't sleep and it wasn't just because of his injuries. He kept rehearing Son Gohan's words in his mind.

 _Son_ _Goku, a great monster comes out on the full moon, do not look at it._

He remembered how after Vegeta threw the Power Ball into the air, he and Raditz turned into monsters with evil, red glints in their eyes…

The memories kept resounding over and over in his head until he screamed out in anguish: "Raditz!"

"What is it Kakarrot?" his Saiyan brother yelled back, "we need rest if we're going to be fully recovered!"

He didn't have the energy to elaborate; he just screamed the question out.

"Did I kill my grandfather?"

The long-maned Saiyan nodded his head sadly, "I'm afraid so, Kakarrot, you must have accidentally looked at the full moon in your house and stomped it to bits, your grandfather might have tried to stop you, but was powerless against the Oosaru state and killed, I'm sorry."

The pure Saiyan now had tears rolling down his face, "I killed my own Grandpa, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Raditz replied, "as a child, you would have had no control over the transformation, it isn't your fault and because of how kind you are, you must have gotten that from your grandfather, I'm sure he forgives you."

"Thanks Raditz," Goku smiled "I'm lucky to have a brother like you."

* * *

In the depths of space, a Saiyan Attack Ball hurtled through space and reached its destination: Frieza planet 79.

After landing at the docks a crew of Frieza's soldiers gathered to aid the wounded Saiyan prince.

"It's Lord Vegeta!" One exclaimed.

"Quick, we need to get him to the healing tank before it's too late!"

And so, the Saiyan prince was taken to a healing tank, where he recovered from his deadly battle with the Earthlings within a day. He felt the new Saiyan power crackling through his veins before a low-class Frieza soldier opened the healing tank.

"G-good day, Lord Vegeta," the alien stammered, fearful of incurring the Saiyan's legendary wrath, "you're mostly healed apart from your tail."

"No matter, it'll grow back." The Saiyan prince replied

"Also, your scouter is on the bench there."

"I don't need it, give it to a low-level if you want."

And with that, the Saiyan prince redressed himself and walked out of the healing tank room and into the corridor, where the most annoying alien in the galaxy walked out and began gloating. He had the typical scouter and armour of Frieza's soldiers, but looked like a bipedal, purple fish.

"Hey Vegeta, long time no see," the alien remarked, "I heard you got your butt kicked pretty badly on Earth!"

"Cui, unless you want me to turn you into fish fingers," Vegeta replied, "you'd better stop taunting me, I'm far stronger than you now."

"Tsk, tsk, Vegeta, I wouldn't need to fight you, Lord Frieza would squash you in a heartbeat, but he was very excited to receive eternal life so he'll let you off the hook for now."

Vegeta's eyes widened "Oh s**t, he must have been listening to us through the scouters, that son of a b***h!"

He began walking towards Cui, raising his power level and every scouter in the vicinity broke.

"N-no, it can't be true, your power level can't be over 24,000," said a shocked Cui, "it's got to be a glitch!"

"Maybe if you actually applied yourself to battle instead of being under Frieza's boot all the time, you'd be stronger." Vegeta replied.

Cui tried to run away, but Vegeta phased in front of him and grasped his neck before lifting him off the ground.

"Vegeta, wait!" Cui gasped under the chokehold "how about we take on Frieza and Zarbon together, we could take them like nothing with our combined power!"

Vegeta smirked "You must be really desperate if you think I'd fall for that ploy, knowing how loyal you are to Frieza and how disloyal you are to everyone else."

Vegeta tightened his grip; so much that Cui couldn't speak or breathe. Then, he formed an energy ball in his other hand and brutally rammed it through Cui's stomach, blowing him to pieces and killing him.

It was not against the rules in the Planet Trade Organisation to murder someone who was being disobedient to others if you had a higher power level than them. In fact, Frieza and Zarbon did this most often of all to incite fear in other low-levels who might disobey them since it was a syndicate of betrayal. Thus, Vegeta's act wasn't taken with much surprise or alarm, the workers of the PTO just went back to work and hoped Vegeta wouldn't notice or kill them.

With an air of silence, he hopped back in his spaceship. Hopefully, Frieza wouldn't be able to figure out how to use the Dragon Balls for a while, knowing him, so that gave Vegeta plenty of time to train on a planet with high level gravity and strong natives.

"Set destination:" Vegeta smirked "Planet Zoon."

So sorry about lack of updates, I was on holiday for four weeks and decided not to bring my computer. I did write up a plan for later chapters in my notebook, which I may or may not stick with.

You may be wondering why I mentioned Frieza and Zarbon, but not Dodoria, this will most likely be covered in the next few chapters.

You may also be wondering about Planet Zoon, it's the homeworld of Pui Pui, who fought Vegeta in the Buu saga under Babidi's control. That fight was too one sided so I'm introducing Pui Pui in the Frieza saga to make it more fair

I said Piccolo would turn good eventually, but I changed my mind and made him have a son, who will be raised by Chi-Chi along with Gohan, I hope this change in plot doesn't affect people that much


End file.
